His Daughter
by Funshine1028
Summary: Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood... A "what if" fic about Connor and his twin sister who were separated when they were only four years old. How will things play out when one becomes an Assassin and the other a Templar? CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING!
1. The Lost

-1760

I remembered that day clearly.

When I awoke that morning in our long house, I could hear the birds chirping and a few of our villagers singing outside.

I rolled over on my cot, still a bit drowsy from my sleep and smiled at my brother. Ratohnhaké:ton was still sleeping. I quietly sat up and stretched my arms over my head, not wanting to disturb my sleeping sibling.

I stood up slowly and made my way out of our home. I rubbed my eyes as the soft rays of morning sunshine danced across my face. The air was warm this morning and the sky was its normal blue, with not a cloud in the sky.

It did not take me long to find my mother. She was sitting cross legged by the hearth in the center of our village. She was speaking to Oiá:ner, my grandmother and our village clan mother.

"Istá" I whispered with a smile. My mother turned towards me at the sounds my voice and gave me a smile. I loved her smile. My mother was beautiful in every way. I'd even heard people saying that I was beginning to look like her.

I made my way towards the hearth and I wrapped my arms around my mother's neck.

"Good morning Kateri. Did you sleep well?" Mother asked me softly. I rested my head against her shoulder and nodded. I heard her laugh softly as she pulled me away.

She motioned for me to sit down in front of her. I complied and sat with my back to her as I faced the fire. I close my eyes with a smile as mother ran her fingers through my hair and began to fashion it into a braid.

Oiá:ner then stood and told us that she had matters to attend to that day. She smiled at mother and touched my cheek softly as she left.

"Ratohnhaké:ton is no doubt still asleep." My mother stated, a smile in her voice. I giggled. My brother enjoyed sleeping in on most days. It got him into a bit of trouble sometimes.

We sat in silence for several more minutes while mother finished braiding my hair. While she finished, I played with the small bracelet that hung on my wrist. I'd received it for my birthday from mother and Ratohnhaké:ton. It'd taken them several days to make. It was several different colors, but my favorite part was the intricate wooden wolf that my mother had carved.

When mother was done with my hair, she gently laid her hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps it is time that we wake your brother."

Mother offered me her hand as she stood from the ground. I took it happily and skipped alongside her as we made our way back to our longhouse.

As we walked inside, I saw that Ratohnhaké:ton was now awake. He stood with his back to us and appeared to be examining something.

As he heard our approach, he abruptly dropped the item, which I now saw was a book, and kicked it under the stand that we hung our tobacco leaves on.

With a timid expression on his face, he turned towards us.

"Good morning, Istá, Kateri." He mumbled with a small smile. Mother gave him a stern look. I realized that my brother must've been reading something that wasn't for him to be reading.

"Hmm… and what are you up to?" She asked. He seemed to stutter a bit with his reply.

"Nothing…I…uhm…I was only…" His answer was cut short by Kanen'tó:kon popping his head around the door of our home.

"Ratohnkaké:ton, Kateri, come play with us! The others have gone hunting and we're bored" He whined. I turned my head to look at him. He looked a little timid in the face of my mother, who had been on the verge of scolding my brother.

Ratohnhaké:ton looked at mother hopefully. I squeezed her hand gently as she looked between my brother and our friend.

"Go on. But do not venture beyond the valley." She said, warningly. I watched as Ratohnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon began to walk out of our house. My brother turned to see if I was following.

"Are you coming, Kateri?" He asked, hopeful. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm going to help Istá and Oiá:ner with some of the chores." I smiled. I hugged my brother and pulled a lock of his hair playfully.

"Make sure to be careful. Have fun!" I waved at him as he left the long house with Kanen'tó:kon.

…..

After several hours of helping mother, I noticed that it was already late afternoon. The sun was just beginning its descent. I also realized that Ratohnhaké:ton and the other children hadn't returned yet.

I glanced at my mother from across the fire and saw that she was also worried.

"Kateri, why don't you go and check around the village. Perhaps we just haven't seen them since they returned." She said, warily.

I nodded and stood up. I straightened my dress and set off towards the village entrance. As I neared the entrance, worry began to form in the pit of my stomach. However, I soon relaxed when I heard the laughter of children.

As I walked around one of the long houses, I saw them all playing near the village entrance. I smiled and ran up to them.

My smile quickly faded as I realized that my brother wasn't in the crowd of children.

"Kanen'tó:kon! Where is Ratohnhaké:ton?" I questioned nervously, wringing my hands. He stopped playing and turned to me with a confused expression.

"We thought he'd already come home. We were playing hide and seek and we gave up looking for him hours ago." He said slowly, a trace of worry beginning to form on his features.

I felt my breath leave me in short bursts, anxiety bubbling within my stomach. What if he'd gotten lost in the woods? What if he'd been carried off by a bear or a mountain lion? What if the strange men from beyond the valley had taken him? Possibilities raced through my mind and I felt my hands begin to shake.

Kanen'tó:kon spoke slowly, probably trying to calm my fears.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kateri. You know how curious he is." I could tell that as much as he was trying to convince me, he was also trying to convince himself.

In that moment, an ear-shattering noise rattled the air around us. It faintly resembled thunder, but mother had taught me what that noise was. It was gunfire.

I felt my heart stop in my chest and the blood raced through my system. Before I even understood what happened, I was running. Running towards the entrance to the village, desperate to find my brother.

Several protests preceded my exit. One of the hunters of our village tried to grab my arm in an attempt to stop me, but I quickly wrenched my arm free of his grip. The only thing I cared about right now was my brother.

Frantically, I stumbled up the slopes of the valley. It didn't even register in my mind that the gunfire hadn't sounded from this direction. However, I knew that this was where the village children usually played.

"Ratohnhaké:ton!" I screamed desperately. I stopped my scrambling to listen for a reply, but heard nothing except the continuation of gunfire behind me.

My anxiety grew every time I yelled my brother's name.

As I ran farther up the trail, I found a large pile of boulders. Climbing up them, I scanned the forest for any sign of my brother. Seeing none, I yelled to him once again.

"Ratohnhaké:ton! Please answer me! We need to go home!" After several moments of painful silence, I whimpered. Panting from exertion, I scrambled down the rock formation, and diligently began my search once more.

Although the thoughts in my head were chaotic, the forest was peaceful around me. It was as if nature wasn't aware that the world was shattering right before my eyes.

As I ran, I felt warm tears begin to slide down my cheeks and my cries for my brother became strangled sobs.

As I continued to follow the trail, I realized that I was beginning to leave the safety of the valley. I knew that mother would not be pleased.

I took a sharp right on the trail around another rock formation, and I ran straight into something large blocking my path.

I fell backwards and my hands and side took most of the impact from the fall. My hands stung and I could feel that I would have a rather large bruise on my face the next morning.

Looking up to see what was obscuring my path, I realized in sudden terror that it wasn't some _thing_ but some _one._

It was a white man. He wore a blue vest with a dark brown jacket on. He was wearing a large, odd shaped hat on his head. His face looked cruel, as if he took joy in causing others pain.

"And what've we got 'ere? Another savage." He sneered. I tried to scramble away as he grabbed my wrist. Acting in instinct, I twisted my arm away from his in hopes of somehow escaping. Against all odds, it worked.

Instead of holding on to my wrist, he'd grabbed hold of my bracelet. As I twisted my arm, the bracelet slid off and my arm was free.

My joy of escape would be short lived.

When I turned to run, I saw that I was surrounded on every side. The man on my left side wore dark red. It made him look like he was covered in blood. He looked at me with mild sympathy, as if this was something he didn't enjoy taking part in. The man on my right held some sort of large wooden stick with a knife fixed at the end. I realized that it must have been a gun, and he was aiming it right at me. He had darker hair and he had a calculating look on his face.

Last was the man who stood directly in front of me. His hair was oily and black as night. If I thought the first man's expression was evil, this man's was sinister.

There was no way to escape.

Before I could think of another way out, the man behind me retook my wrist and held it so tight that I felt it would shatter.

"Lookie here, Charlie. Wonder if this one speaks English too." He said, squeezing my wrist a bit tighter. I whimpered and clawed at his hand, trying to get him to release me.

"Not this time, you little wench." He chuckled evilly and jerked my arm up.

Fresh tears were streaming down my face. I could feel my braid beginning to come undone from being shaken around so much. A few strands were starting to cover my face.

"Please let me go!" I begged. I expected surprise because of my English skills, but the men just looked at the man with the black hair as if waiting for orders. He looked at me with a cruel smirk and spoke for the first time.

"Now why would we do that, my dear? We have plans for you after all." His tone becoming more menacing.

As he drew closer to me, I cringed and tried to back away from him. I whimpered as I discovered my path was blocked by my captor.

I closed my eyes as he touched my hair gently. He took hold of my chin and jerked my face. I opened my eyes and saw that he was examining my face. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed as his caught sight of my necklace. My mother had given it to me not too long ago.

He released my chin and stood as his full height.

"The girl comes with us." He ordered. Looking around at his company, they seemed perplexed.

"She comes with us to John's Town and we hold her for ransom. Her life for information about the precursor sites." He stated, looking around once more. They all seemed to agree, except the man with the blood red clothes.

"Charles, how can we be sure that the village will even cooperate?" The man said. He glanced behind him to wear my village was.

Charles gave him a knowing smile.

"I have a feeling that she is of great importance to that village."

…

Hope you guys liked this! Reviews help with the writing process (;

Ratohnhaké:ton- 4 years old

Kateri- 4 years old


	2. Numb

1760

The next few hours seemed to blur together. Shortly after Charles explained why I was to be taken, the larger man, who I learned was named Benjamin, wrapped a cloth around my mouth so that I could no longer speak. My hands were bound together behind me and I was put on top of a horse.

The man in the red coat sat behind me on the horse and made sure that I didn't fall off.

Though I tried to scream, my efforts were wasted. My throat soon became sore and the cloth around my mouth muffled my cries.

After about an hour of useless struggling, we passed through a collection of large stone huts. I'd never seen such things before. I realized that they must've been the homes of these people. Mother had taught me that they didn't live the same way we did.

A large part of me hoped that someone would see me like this and save me from these men. My hope faded as we passed through the homes. The sun had already set and most people were probably staying inside.

As more time passed, I found myself watching the trees and making shapes out of the interlacing branches of the canopy. I could've kept at it, except Charles and the others began to talk to one another. Charles rode to our left but at the head of all those in attendance, leading us to our destination.

"Perhaps we should inform the Grandmaster about this, Charles." The man behind me said quietly. Charles shot him an irritated glance over his shoulder.

"This isn't something he needs to know as of yet, Johnson. He and Shay have more pressing matters, what with trying to stop Achilles and protect everyone from their folly." Charles said, turning to look ahead once again. I wasn't sure who Shay or Achilles were, but the word 'Grandmaster' sounded vaguely familiar.

As they continued to talk to one another, a small memory clawed from the back of my mind. I knew it hadn't been too long ago, maybe just a few months.

I had been half asleep next to Ratohnhaké:ton and I was listening to mother talk to Oiá:ner, my grandmother.

"They ask about him often." My mother had said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Perhaps they should meet him, then." Grandmother replied, tension in her voice. Mother had told me some time ago that she had been being taught to become the clan mother. When she met our father and had my brother and me, that possibility had been lost. Grandmother never liked talking about our father.

"No. He is Grandmaster of that ridiculous order. I do not wish for them to be exposed to that." Mother said, slightly bitter. It was silent for a few more moments. I heard the fire crackle and I could feel the tension between my mother and hers.

The memory faded and I was brought back to the present. I scrunched my eyebrows and wondered briefly, if the man they were talking about was my father.

As my mind pondered the subject, I wondered if he would save me and bring me back to my mother. But then I recalled what Charles had just said about my father being away, and my hope faded.

I accepted the fact that I was to be stuck with these men until my mother came for me.

Still, I wondered about my father. Mother had told me that he'd saved her when she was being held captive by a very cruel man. For that simple fact, I'd always pictured my father as a noble man. Being the little girl I was, I'd always hoped that my father would come back and that we'd be a family.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I focused instead on mother coming to save me. I couldn't wait to return home. Mother has always been protective over my brother and I. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be here soon.

As I continued to think, I looked to my right and noticed that the cruel faced man, Hickey, as Charles had said several times, was looking at me with a distasteful eye. I stared back at him defiantly.

"It's surprising that she's this quiet. She seems to resemble that boy, also." Benjamin said from our left flank. Hickey, still staring at me, sneered.

"They all look the same to me." He said, turning to face forwards. I heard Charles chuckle as if he found what Hickey had said amusing.

…

I hardly remembered the next hours. I preoccupied myself with watching the forest and I completely tuned out everything else.

I began to see outlines of more large buildings in between the trees. As we came up the hill, I almost gasped at the view that lay before me. To my right, an entire valley lay in the distance, covered in fog. I could see for miles.

Looking away from the view, I saw three large houses with a courtyard in between them all.

As our horses trotted into the courtyard, the horse I was riding on stopped and Johnson dismounted. I watched as they all got off of their horses, and I realized that I might be able to make an escape attempt on my own.

Benjamin walked towards me, and I quickly came up with a plan.

As he untied the rag from around my mouth, I bit his hand as hard as I could. He cried out in pain and I managed to push myself sideways off of the horse.

That was the moment I realized the major fault in my plan. I hadn't allowed him to untie my hands. I landed painfully on my side, and I scrambled to try and stand up so that I could run. It proved more difficult than I previously thought.

Before I could even attempt to roll myself over, Charles grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me upwards.

I screamed in pain and noticed that the other people walking around were starting to take notice.

"You insolent child." Charles growled. He threw me onto the ground. It felt as if someone had stolen the air from me, and I couldn't breathe correctly for several moments.

"Johnson. Lock her up someplace where she won't bother anyone, would you?" He sneered. I glared at Charles and then at Johnson, daring them to try and hurt me again.

Johnson sighed and then hauled me off the ground by my arm. Part of me was relieved that he hadn't handled me as cruelly as Charles had.

He escorted me across the courtyard and to one of the stone buildings. Although I struggled, I knew it was futile. Even if I could get out of his grip, I wouldn't make it to the tree line. Johnson opened the wooden door of the house and I he pulled me inside. I saw that there were large tools along the wall and several piles of hay.

Johnson pulled me along and sat me down on a stool by the wall.

"You'll be staying here until tomorrow, child. It is best that you don't struggle." He said.

When I looked at him, he held sympathy on his face. He untied the ropes from around my hands and I rubbed my wrists gently.

Before I could do anything, he turned and trudged out of the building. He shut the door behind him and there was an audible 'click'. I immediately stood up from the stool and made my way towards the door. I pulled on the door handle, but it wasn't going to budge.

I sighed and let my shoulders sag in defeat. My heart felt heavy, and I felt like everything was falling apart.

Slowly, I made my way over to the closest pile of hay and laid down on top of it.

I brought my knees up to my chest and began to cry. I was so far away from home with these cruel, strange men.

All I wanted was to go home.

Charles had said that they were holding me for ransom. I was entirely sure of what that meant, but I knew that he'd spoken of an exchange.

I continued to think about the situation as I wiped my eyes and started to undo my braid. I ran my fingers through my hair and it reminded me of my mother.

I missed her so much. But I knew she would come for me. I knew I was going home.

Taking in a deep breath, I let my eyes wander around the room as I fiddled with my hands. Nothing had changed since the last time I looked at everything.

However, I did see a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. I scrunched my eyebrows and listened for a few moments. What I heard sounded like panting, so my first thought was that there might be a dog in here.

I smiled. We had several hunting dogs around our village, and they were very playful.

I stood up from my bed of hay and slowly inched my way towards the source of the noise.

"It's okay." I said in my best soothing tone. I was hoping that I could coax it out of hiding.

I sat down on my knees and hoped that by being still, I would seem less intimidating and it would make it less afraid.

Surely enough, a dog slowly emerged from behind a large wooden crate. Its large brown eyes, staring into mine cautiously. It was shy, but it still approached me slowly.

I held my hand out and watched with a smile as it cautiously sniffed at my hand. I moved my hand closer and was happy when the dog didn't flinch away. I rubbed his eyes and he leaned into my touch.

"I guess we're both locked up in here." I said, looking around sadly.

Sighing heavily, I stood up and paced around the room for several minutes. I glanced out the window every few seconds, in hopes that my mother would have suddenly appeared. I had no such luck.

As the hours of the day wound on, I found myself exploring the small house, and playing with the dog, who I'd named Bali.

When the sun began to set, I sat myself back down on the pile of hay and watched the suns last rays shine through the windows in hues of red and orange.

Fortunately, Bali had quickly become accustomed to me. He curled up in the hay next to my feet and kept a watchful eye on the room. He was the only comfort I would have tonight.

Johnson had said that I'd be in here until the morning. I hoped with everything in my being that my mother will have come for me by then.

As the moon found its way into the sky. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I drifted to sleep with Bali keeping watch by my side.

…

Fortunately, I slept dreamlessly that night. When I awoke to the first rays of the morning shining in my eyes, I found Bali with his laying on my legs. I scratched his head and he leaned into the touch. I peered outside, and my heart sank. My mother wasn't here.

As I continued to stare out of the window, looking for any sign of her, I heard the click of the door lock. I turned to look just in time to see Charles make his way through the door.

A surge of bravery and anger coursed through me.

"Where is my mother? You told me that my village would come for me!" I stood tall, accusing Charles. I could tell he wasn't threatened in the slightest. The look that he gave me made me want to cower in the corner.

"Be quiet, welp." He said, displeasure in his voice. He grabbed my arm roughly and I cried out in pain.

Bali began to growl menacingly at Charles. Without hesitation, Charles kicked him, and received a yelp of pain from Bali.

I let out an exasperated cry and anger surged through me once more.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled. I hit his arm as hard as I could, but I realized it didn't hurt him in the slightest.

As he dragged me out of the room, I started crying again when I heard Bali whimpering. When he pulled me out of the door, I had to squint my eyes in order for them to adjust to the sudden intrusion of sunlight.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw that Charles had pushed me towards the middle of the courtyard.

About ten feet in front of me was a man from my village. I didn't remember him well, but he looked vaguely familiar. Besides that, I was overjoyed. I was being rescued. But my heart sank at a sudden realization. I stood up from where Charles had pushed me onto the ground.

"Where is my mother?" I asked in our language. I began to walk towards him, but Johnson put a hand on my shoulder, so I stayed back. I received no answer from the man.

"You have heard our terms. Now do you agree to them?" Johnson questioned, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of me. I saw now that his features looked…angry. It was then that he spoke for the first time.

"Do you think that we would blindly trade information of our sacred place, for the sake of a filthy half-breed child?" He said, in English. He jerked his head in my direction.

My eyes widened in shock at his words.

I knew I should've been angry, but all I felt was despair. I could faintly feel my hands beginning to shake.

"Is the girl of that little importance to you?" Charles demanded. I could tell that he was doubting my importance to the village. From what that man was saying, so was I.

The man from my village kept the same sneering look on his face.

"She is of no importance. It is bad enough that her blood is tainted, but she is also a useless woman." He stated, as if proving a point. His menacing eyes bore into mine.

"Your mother isn't coming because she doesn't want you. Ever since the day of your birth, she has resented you." He sneered.

I felt my heart slowly shattering into splinters at his words. I whimpered weakly and balled my hands into fists so tight, my knuckles began to turn white. Tears began to flow freely once more.

I scrunched my eyes and let out a sob.

"No!" I screamed. "She loves me! They wouldn't leave me here!" I yelled at him, hoping to prove him wrong.

"It was all fake, child. Your English father disgraced her. It's because of your father and you tainted children that she was not able to become clan mother. You are worthless to her. At least your brother is a man, capable of helping the village." He said. He spoke of my brother with disgust, but with more respect than what he regarded me with.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream, and cry, and run. But all I could do was stare blankly at the ground, tears winding a trail down my cheeks.

I heard him speak again, but I realized he was now talking to my captors.

"Kill her if you must. She is of no use to anyone in this world." His words tore at my heart, and I felt every ounce of courage and hope I'd ever had, leave my body.

Even as I sat there, arms wrapped around myself and crying uncontrollably, the man went on.

"If you do not kill her, then we will. If she journeys back to the village, she will be killed on sight. Either way, the abomination dies." Resentment dripped from his words and I wondered desperately what I could've possibly done to make them hate me so much. It wasn't my fault that I was born…I was only a child.

I don't remember the man leaving, but I faintly remember Johnson taking me into the largest house and guiding me into a room. I remember his face as he left, and I wondered why he was looking at me like he knew something I did not.

…

I cried for hours. When it seemed my eyes had run out of tears, I sat by the window and stared numbly outside. Oddly enough, I wished that Johnson had put me back in the building I was in earlier. I wanted to hug Bali. I'm not sure that would even help.

I felt empty, like a hole had been brutally kicked through my chest. Breathing was close to impossible.

'There's nothing I can do now.' I thought to myself. These men are going to kill me.

I had no one. I was completely alone in this giant world.

I rubbed my wrist aimlessly, right where my bracelet had been.

'How could she give me a gift like that if she hated me?' I wondered. My thoughts were cut short by a creaking of the door. I didn't even have the will to turn and look.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked quietly.

"Contrary to what you might believe, I do not condone taking innocent lives." Johnson said. I turned to look at him as he closed the door and walked towards me.

He smiled glumly.

"And you, my dear, are in fact an innocent." He said, gently. I turned from him and continued looking out of the window.

"I can't go home." I said. I didn't feel that I needed to explain. They'd all been in attendance earlier.

"I am aware. I have spoken with Charles, and I believe that you should be brought to New York." He said. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting on my reaction. I continued to stare out the window.

Johnson sighed. "I heard what he said. About your father, I mean." He said, his voice low. My shoulders tensed and I realized his intentions.

They were going to bring me to him. They were going to bring me to my father.

'What if he doesn't want me? What if he hates me…just like mother?' I asked myself. My breathing sped up and I started to feel afraid.

After receiving no answer, Johnson continued.

"You will be brought to New York. From there, we will arrange transportation to bring you to your father. The only thing we require is his name."

A hundred thoughts raced through my mind.

'This is your only chance.' I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and turned to look at Johnson.

"Haytham. Haytham Kenway."

…

Hey guys! Okay so some things I wanted to address.

1 . I feel that William Johnson is sympathetic towards Kateri because of his close relations to the Iroquois people. So he's really going to be the only kind one towards her (besides Haytham, but we're not going to get into that yet!)

2 . I know a lot of her thoughts are pretty complex for a four year old, but think of it like Kateri is telling the story when she's older.

3 . I won't update at a set pace, but I'm shooting for once a week, or once every other week.

Hope you guys like it so far! Please remember to review! (:


	3. Wake Up Little Sparrow

1760

I remembered Johnson's surprised expression, and how he only nodded and then stood and left.

That was yesterday. I had watched from my window as the preparations were made for our journey to New York. One of Johnson's servants had informed me that we'd be leaving at sundown. I didn't quite understand the idea of servants, but I talked with her and shared with her the food that she'd brought me.

I felt saddened that I would have to leave Bali behind. But I knew that this was his home. At least one of us had one.

We left Johnson's home at sundown and we had travelled through the night. The journey had been mostly quiet, but the crickets chirped and at times I heard the calls of the owls.

Although the men treated me better than before, the journey wasn't necessarily pleasant. I didn't want to spend more time with them that I absolutely had to.

When the sun finally rose the next morning, Charles suggested that we all rest for a few hours. That might have been the only time that I ever agreed with him.

While everyone rested, I entertained myself by pulling at blades of grass and hoarding them into a pile.

Someone was always watching me. It alternated between Hickey, Benjamin, and Johnson. I was slightly surprised when Hickey and Benjamin ignored me and let me sit on the ground. I had at least expected some cruel teasing from Hickey.

Johnson was the only one who spoke to me. Although I still didn't like him, he was the only one who didn't treat me like an animal.

It was silent for several minutes as I laid in the grass, resting my head on my hands.

"Have you met your father, child?" Johnson asked me, standing a few paces away from me.

"My name is not child. It is Kateri." I sighed, slightly annoyed. I continued to stare at the ground.

"Of course," He said awkwardly. "My apologies."

Several more moments of silence passed and I sighed.

"I have never met him. Mother never told him about us." I said, playing with a blade of grass.

"Us?" He asked, intrigued. I turned my head to look at him.

"My brother and I." I clarified, returning my attention to the grass.

"Your…brother?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. Without looking at him, I nodded and replied with a simple "Yes."

That was the end of the conversation.

Soon enough we were travelling again. I was immensely relieved that Johnson had stopped asking me questions.

I was doing my best to try not to think about family. Unfortunately, Johnson's questions hadn't helped.

The hours that we travelled dragged on and on and I wondered how long we would need to travel until we reached the city Johnson had talked about. New York.

I wondered what is was like. Every time that I tried to picture it, I envisioned the small towns that we'd passed through in the past few days.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

…

The first thing that I saw of New York was the large wooden fence that was pointed at the top.

I was so disoriented when I first saw it, that I believed it was the barrier that surrounded my village. It shocked me that when I saw the barrier, I was _scared_. I didn't think I would ever be scared about something like that.

It dawned on me then that this barrier led into New York. To put it simply, I was astonished.

There were people mulling about in every direction. Everywhere I looked, large buildings loomed around us, painted in different colors and with people all around them.

The men in the red uniforms made me a little uncomfortable. Although they paid us no mind, their large weapons and blood red clothes put me on edge.

As our horses continued to trot down the paths, I saw more and more buildings come into view.

Continuing on through the city, I began to notice the stares. Quite a few people were looking at me in disgust. I wasn't sure why they were looking at me that way, but I tried my hardest to ignore their menacing looks.

As more and more time passed, I continued to observe my surroundings in amazement. When I looked ahead, I saw a gigantic stone wall. On top of the wall were large, bulky pieces of metal. I wasn't sure how, but I knew that they were weapons.

The wall seemed to grow larger the closer we got to it, and I found myself hoping that I wouldn't have to see the inside of that wall.

I would not be so lucky.

We came upon the side of the wall and I began to fear that our destination was inside. My fears were confirmed when we took a right through the wall of large wooden stakes. As we entered, I saw that there was what seemed to be a small town inside. There seemed to be less people around, and luckily, none of them stared at me.

We passed a man who was holding the hand of a young girl. The man nodded his head to Charles in respect.

The girl seemed to be about my age, with dark red hair and beautiful green eyes. She smiled brightly at me as we passed them by, and I returned her smile shyly.

As we turned through the small complex of homes and small shops, we came upon a wooden door that led deeper into the stone walls. Charles stopped his horse at the base of the steps that led to the door. He dismounted swiftly, and I watched the others do the same.

Johnson gently helped me dismount, and I was glad that it hadn't been as painful as the previous time.

As we walked up the steps, Hickey and Benjamin flanked Johnson and me as we followed Charles' lead.

Climbing the steps, I realized that there were three of the men dressed in the blood red uniforms guarding the wooden door. Without missing a beat, Charles ordered them to move using an odd saying.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." He said, his voice monotonous and annoyed. Moments later, the crimson men parted to let us through the gate.

We walked through the entrance and I saw that there were several more buildings residing in this place. I saw more crimson men than I could count. Many of them stopped to acknowledge Charles with a curt nod, and fortunately, most of them paid me no mind. However, there were a few confused stares. I wondered if it seemed odd to them that a non-English child had stepped foot inside these walls.

Charles, Hickey, and Benjamin strayed off to the right momentarily to speak to a crimson man, leaving me with Johnson. I looked up at him and then studied my surroundings nervously.

"You said you were taking me to my father." I accused him. I sincerely hoped that none of these men were him.

"I've stayed true to my word. Master Kenway will be arriving near sunset. He's been away for several months." Johnson countered. He looked towards the entrance once more, a hint of worry on his face.

He looked away with a deep breath and he led me to the center of the courtyard, where a small patch of green grass was growing around a short wagon.

"I have business matters to attend to around Fort George. Perhaps it would be best if you remained here until Master Kenway arrives." He suggested, gesturing to the wagon.

I sighed and nodded. The last thing I wanted was to interact with any of these men. I sat down in the grass, trying to contain the nervousness that was chewing at my insides. To calm myself, I played with the small yellow flowers growing around me.

When Johnson left me to attend to whatever he was doing, I noted that it was about mid-afternoon. My anxiety faded a smidge when I realized I still had several hours until my father was supposed to arrive.

I soon found that sitting in the grass was incredibly boring. After I exhausted my time with the grass and the flowers, I climbed onto the wagon and laid on my back, looking up at the sky. As I watched the clouds float around, I let my thoughts wander.

I thought back on how Johnson had spoken about my father in such a respectful way. Mother hadn't ever told us much about him, but I guessed that he was a well-respected man.

When all seriousness left my thoughts, I imagined my father kicking Charles. It elicited a few giggles from me, but my train of thought soon changed.

I wondered what my father looked like, and how his voice sounded. Although mother had often been bitter about the way they'd parted, she sometimes spoke well of him. She'd told me that he was kind and protective. She's even told me the story of how he'd saved her and others from our village from a horrible place. I hoped he would extend that kindness and protectiveness to me as well.

My thoughts wandered on as the sun began to set. I sadly thought about how much my life had changed in just a few short days. I'd been taken from my family, abandoned by them shortly after, and soon I would meet my father who I wasn't even sure knew that I existed.

I felt my insides grow warm and my hands started to shake. I was terrified that he would want nothing to do with me. In an effort to calm myself down, I began to hum songs from my village.

As I continued to hum to myself, I sat up and watched the wooden gate diligently. It took quite a bit of effort to keep myself from crying.

'No.' I thought, pushing my shoulders back. 'I'm not going it let them see me cry.' I sat up straight and steeled myself for what was about to come. I would not be regarded as a weak little girl. I was just as tough and strong as Ratohnhaké:ton. I was just as good as a boy.

Both my heart and my bravery faltered as I heard the large wooden gates open and two men walk through the entrance.

The moment I saw them, I knew which man was my father.

The first thing I noticed was that he was clad in blue instead of crimson red. I sighed a little in relief, which soon faded when I saw the small gun and the sword at his waist. He had a three pointed hat sitting upon his head and I saw that his dark hair was pulled back with a small red ribbon. He stood tall and proud, walking through the gate with his hands placed behind his back.

Although I didn't pay much attention to the other man, I recalled that his attire was mostly black and red.

I watched curiously as he strode towards Johnson, who'd been standing a little bit away from the entrance. Although I couldn't hear their conversation from here, I saw clearly that Johnson regarded my father with respect.

They continued to converse until Johnson gestured in my direction. My father looked at me then for the first time. He looked upon me with mild curiosity before turning back to continue talking with Johnson. I saw Johnson shift his weight in a nervous manner and I realized he was most likely trying to explain who I was. Although I may have been a distance away, I couldn't miss the furrowed brow of my father and his confused expression.

This time when my father looked at me, he looked at me with an odd searching expression. As if he could confirm who I was just by looking at me. I stared back at him for a few moments, but I soon lost my nerve and looked down at my hands. I noticed that, once again, they were shaking. I was utterly terrified that he would cast me out and that I would be completely alone.

No matter how much my mind told me to look up, I couldn't bring myself to raise my head. I didn't want to see the disgusted look on his face…the same look everyone had given me since I'd been taken from my family.

I stared at the ground for a moment, and the shake of my hands became worse as I saw a pair of black boots step into my vision.

Taking in a trembling breath, I looked up.

My father and Johnson stood in front of me, both looking at me curiously.

I stared at my father for several moments, forgetting my nervousness, but it soon returned when he lowered himself to one knee in front of me. From my seat on the cart, I was now eye- level with him.

I looked up to Johnson, in need of a familiar face, and he smiled slightly and nodded in reassurance.

Looking back to my father, we studied each other for several seconds. The very first thing I noticed was how much he looked like my brother. My heart ached is sadness at that thought.

He looked at me warmly and with the same curiosity as before. Although I didn't quite understand why, he removed his hat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kateri." He said with a small smile. I smiled shyly and for the first time in several days, I felt okay. He hadn't rejected me. He hadn't looked at me in disgust.

Without thinking, I climbed down from the cart and stood directly in front of him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and smiled slightly. He smiled back and placed one of his hands over mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was relieved when he hugged me back, albeit a bit awkwardly.

It was the first time I'd felt peace in days.

Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I've been super busy with school, getting ready for college, and doing stuff for prom! So if anyone got my hint, Shay is going to be in this story :D I also realize that Haytham is probably a bit OOC but hey, I figured he'd be excited to meet his four year old daughter.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review (:


	4. Take Me Home

-1760

I awoke the next morning just a little confused. It took me several moments to realize that I wasn't in my village.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms above my head, peering at the rays of morning sunshine that entered through the window.

It wasn't much longer until I heard a knock on my door. I smiled and crawled down from my bed, the cold floor shocking me a little at first. I wondered if it was my father knocking at the door.

I made it to the door and pulled on the handle. I looked up expecting my father, but instead it was one of the crimson men. I hid myself behind the door at the sight of him, even though he was looking at me with kind eyes.

"Good morning, miss." He announced politely, tipping his hat. I nodded my head slightly, giving him a small smile.

"Master Kenway wishes to see you." He added, gesturing towards the window of my room. I turned to look with a smile and nodded, closing the door in his face.

I hastily climbed up my bed and looked out the window. From here I could see my father talking to Johnson. After several seconds, the same man who'd come to my door interceded.

Father soon nodded to him and he shuffled off to join his other crimson friends.

I smiled and climbed back down my bed. I wondered what he wanted to see me about.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any other clothes to change into. So I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to make myself look presentable.

When I finished, I made my way to the door and pulled it open once again, this time stepping out into the hallway. I quietly made my way down the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't encounter anymore of the red soldiers. I cringed at the thought of coming into contact with Charles.

Once I reached the door that led outside, I pulled it open slightly and slipped outside into the warm sunshine.

My father stood waiting, but he seemed to be unaware that I was here. He was looking up at the sky, looking lost in thought. As I continued to walk towards him, he heard my steps and turned his attention to me.

"Ah, Kateri. I trust that you slept well?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I nodded with a smile and moved to stand next to him.

"There are some things that I feel I should talk to you about." He said, looking around at the red men in attendance. I realized that there was an undertone of guilt in his voice and it made me anxious.

"Could we go outside?" I asked, pointing to the gate of the fort. He looked down at me, confused, but he nodded in understanding after realizing I was wary of these men.

As we began to walk towards the gate of the fort, I followed close behind him. As we neared the gate, the men instantly parted to let us through. Father nodded at them as we walked passed and I followed closely behind, casting a few glances at the men.

I hoped that I would see that young girl again as Father guided me through the small town within the walls of the fort. Unfortunately, we reached the busy streets of New York with no sight of her.

I followed my father through the gates and suddenly I was thrust back into the world of rude stares and hushed comments. I tried to ignore their eyes, so I looked at my father. He seemed to be either unbothered or blissfully unaware of these people. I told myself that I shouldn't be bothered either, as long as he didn't think the same things of me that they did.

I smiled and admired the houses lining the street, no longer bothered by these strangers. At least not when I was with my father.

We continued to walk down the stone streets of New York, with people and animals passing us the entire way. I stared at some of the animals in an odd way because I'd never seen anything like them before.

I gasped in delight when I saw a break in the fence line that led down to the water. Without missing a breath, I grabbed my father's hand and pulled him towards the water. I heard him chuckle softly as he followed me.

When we were through the break in the fence, I released his hand and stepped onto the rock that lay halfway in the water. I smiled and felt the warmth on my face from the sun.

"Kateri." My father began, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yes, Father?" I smiled, skipping over to where he was now sitting in the grass. He sighed and my heart sank.

"Johnson has informed me of what happened several days ago, and I don't believe what that man said to you was the truth." He said, watching my reaction. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"He told me that Mother hated me. That she would never want me because I was a half-breed." I protested sadly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I never meant for such a fate to befall you, caught between two places as you are."

I didn't answer. It hadn't been his fault that he'd loved my mother.

With another sigh, he continued on.

"Be that as it may, I believe that man was not being honest with you. Your mother is a caring woman, and to be told that she had abandoned one of her children puts me at a loss for words." He remarked, shaking head. He sounded a bit frustrated.

Nevertheless, his words confused me. I narrowed my eyes and thought about how my mother hadn't even come looking for me. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me.

"Kateri, I can't help but think that if I brought you back home, your village and your mother would welcome you back with open arms."

I stilled and felt as if my heart was about to break. I knew it.

"You don't want me either." I whimpered, trying not to break down in sobs. I couldn't bring myself to look at him now. I had told myself I wouldn't cry anymore but I was dangerously close to losing my self-control.

"No. Kateri, I would love to know you. I want to know my own daughter. But I am a man who has no experience in raising children." He explained, touching my hair lightly. When I didn't answer, he continued.

"Unfortunately, your mother has been raising you on her own for almost five years. I believe that you would be happier with her. I only want what's best for you." He added, continuing to stroke my hair comfortingly.

I looked at him, feeling braver than before.

" _You_ are what's best for me." I pleaded. "They will kill me. I want to stay here with you." I said, standing up and balling my fists.

"Please let me stay here." I pleaded again, begging with my eyes. Although he looked unsure, he nodded.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked. I nodded stood to hug him.

"I'll be happy here with you." I whispered.

After a few moments of silence, Father spoke up.

"Well I suppose if you're going to be staying here with me, I believe we should know more about each other. Am I correct in assuming that you have questions?" He asked. I sat down beside him and smiled.

"I was born here…or there…in my village. Where were you born?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled at me and looked out at the water.

"I was born in a place very far from here, across the ocean." He pointed across the ocean. I looked at the horizon in wonder.

"What is it called?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"London." He replied. I didn't know what London was like, but I wondered if my father had liked it there.

"What about your family?" I asked, standing up and walking back down to the water. Even from here, I could hear him sigh.

"Well, my father, your grandfather, was named Edward Kenway." He said.

"Edward Kenway." I repeated. "What about your mother?" I turned to look at his face and I couldn't help but see the slight downturn of his mouth.

"My mother's name was Tessa." He said. This time, I fully understood his words.

"Was?" I asked, pacing around the edge of the water.

"My father passed when I was very young, just a few years older than yourself. My mother died several years after that." He replied.

I frowned and ceased my pacing.

"Mother always told me that those who have left us are never truly gone. They guide us when we don't know which way to go." I placed my hand over my heart.

My father looked at me in amazed curiosity and I smiled sadly. I decided that I didn't want to talk about my mother and changed the subject.

"Do you have a brother or a sister?" I asked, my thoughts unwillingly travelling to my own brother. He nodded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yes. I have a half-sister named Jennifer. She would be your aunt." He elaborated.

"Does she live in London?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled brightly.

"Could I meet her some day?" I looked at him hopefully. He chuckled and placed his hand on my back.

"Perhaps. It's quite a long journey." He said.

"I hope to see London one day." I smiled. I looked behind me at the city of New York and wondered if London looked the same way. I looked away when I noticed a man staring at me with an odd expression.

"Father? Why do people look at me in such a way?" I questioned, looking up at his face. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked behind him at the passing man. He sighed and looked back at me.

"There are some people that believe that if you are different from them, then you are below them." He said bitterly.

I didn't understand why people would think such things.

"Will they always look at me like that?" I asked, looking at my hands.

"I fear that they will. But there might be a way to remedy that problem." He offered. I looked at him in confusion. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Your skin color is light enough that you might be able to pass for having Spanish blood. Perhaps changing your name would illicit no more sour looks." He said. I considered his idea for several moments.

"So if I change my name, then no one would look at me like that anymore?" I asked hopefully.

"There will always be those who will degrade you simply because of your blood, but I believe that if you change your name, then only those who you wish to know, will know that you are a native." He said.

After several moments of contemplating his idea, I spoke up.

"I want my name to be Tessa." I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"As you wish." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, standing up beside him.

"There are some matters that need to be taken care of if you are going to be staying in New York." He answered. He held out his hand to me and I took it with a smile.

..

Soon we arrived at a house that had a sign above the door. I didn't know how to read in English, so I couldn't understand what it said.

Father knocked and a woman opened the door a few moments later. She was very beautiful with her dark red hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, Master Kenway. Please, come in." She gestured for us to come inside the building. We stepped inside and my father nodded politely at the woman.

"Good morning, Marie. I trust that you've been well?" He asked graciously.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course. What can I help you with today?" She asked us, walking towards a table piled with books and other materials.

I let go of my father's hand and walked around the small room. There was a large fireplace against the wall and several large, comfortable looking chairs.

"My daughter, Tessa, is in need of some appropriate clothing." He said, gesturing towards me. I turned my attention to Marie and smiled shyly. She offered me a kind smile in return before turning to look at my father once more.

"But of course." She smiled. In response, my father looked to the stairs on the left wall of the room.

"Is John home? I would like to speak with him as well." He asked politely.

Marie nodded and gestured up the steps.

"Of course, he's just up the steps in his study." She smiled.

He nodded politely before traversing the steps. I realized that I was left alone with Marie, and I soon felt anxious for my father to return.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tessa. May I ask how old you are?" She asked kindly, gathering materials from her table.

I crossed my arms and looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm four." I replied curtly, looking towards the stairs.

"Oh…my daughter Alice is also four." She beamed. I watched curiously as she strode towards a different door that led to the back of the house.

"Alice!" She called lightly. "Come here, please. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Moments later, a young girl with red hair entered the room behind her mother. I smiled when I realized she was the same girl I'd seen yesterday. She smiled also when she saw me and looked to her mother.

"Sweetheart, this is Tessa." She said, nudging Alice towards me.

As Alice approached, I saw that she was staring at my dress. I feared that she would mock me.

"Hi Tessa. I'm Alice. I like your dress very much." She said, touching my sleeve lightly. I smiled and touched her sleeve in return.

"I like your dress too." I giggled. She laughed and we both admired each other's clothes.

"Tessa, darling, come here please. I need to take your measurements in order to sew you some dresses." Marie asked politely.

I smiled at Alice and walked towards her mother, feeling less anxious then. She began to measure me after she had me step up onto a small wooden crate. While I stood there, Alice started to ask me questions.

"Where do you live?" She asked, sitting cross legged a bit to me left.

"I live with my father." I answered with a smile. I wasn't sure if I'd be living in Fort George or not, so I answered to the best of my ability.

"What is his name?" She asked, playing with her fingers.

"Haytham Kenway." I replied, looking over at the stairs once again. I wondered what my father could be talking about that would take him so long.

"Where is your mother?" Alice asked innocently. I tensed a bit, and Marie seemed to have noticed.

"That's enough questions, darling." Marie said. Alice must've seen the look on my face and looked down at the ground. She didn't speak again until my father came down the stars with another man.

"Papa!" Alice giggled as she ran and hugged the other man. I came to the conclusion that he was her father.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said with a chuckle. I watched with a smile.

"Come along, Tessa. We'd best be heading home." My father said, nodding to the family.

"Yes, father." I smiled and made my way towards the door.

"Tessa?" I heard Alice ask. I turned to look at her as she approached and hugged me. I was a little shocked.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I don't know what happened, but I'm still sorry." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her back. "Maybe I can come back and play with you." I suggested. We released each other and I turned back to my father and took his hand.

I waved to the family as we left and I truly hoped that I would be seeing Alice again.

..

Hey guys! So sorry for the wait! So, if I haven't said it already, I'm really sorry if Haytham is a bit out of character. I just think he should be a little fatherly and not totally sassy and annoyed like he acts towards Connor xD. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	5. My Sunshine

July 1760 (Several Weeks Later)

I giggled as I splashed my feet in the water, enjoying the coolness of it in the warm twilight. Father sat in his usual place on the shore, watching me and occasionally writing something in a small book.

This had become a usual pass-time. For the last few weeks, Father would take me on walks down to the water every few days and he would show me around New York.

He would teach me to remember the landmarks so I could always find my way home, and sometimes he would even teach me to read English letters and words. I was always eager to learn more.

It had become a habit of mine to wake at sunrise, and then spend the entirety of the day with Father. Today had been one of those days.

Right now, the sun was setting over New York. I adored how I could clearly see the hues of red and orange light up the sky.

Eventually I grew tired of playing in the water, so I skipped around Father while he wrote. I laughed and took his hat off of his head, placing it on my own.

It was much too big and it covered my eyes, which elicited more giggles from me. Father simply chuckled and shook his head at my antics.

"Tessa, I received a letter this afternoon from Boston requesting my presence." He said, closing his book. I sighed, wishing he'd use simpler words around me. Unfortunately, I'd realized shortly after meeting him that it wasn't in his nature.

I looked at him in confusion, my eyes barely visible from under his hat.

"Where is Boston?" I asked, tilting the hat back so I could see his face.

"A few days' journey from here." He answered. I was sure he didn't miss the downturn of my face.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, and I'll be gone for two weeks." He said simply. He watched my face, probably trying to gauge my reaction.

I looked down at my dress and played with the thin fabric of the skirt. "You're leaving?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

I looked up at him when he gently took his hat from my head and placed in his lap.

"I'm afraid so." He said.

"Could you take me with you?" I asked hopefully, my spirits lifting slightly. I'd heard about Boston from my father but I had no idea it was so far away. I'd soon realized that I wished to see it for myself.

He shook his head with a frown, and my spirits fell once again.

"The journey is long and you are still much too young to be travelling such a long distance. I dare not even mention how dangerous it is in Boston. You will be safer here, Tessa." He said, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"But I'd be safe if I were with you." I stated, looking back down to the lace of my dress.

"Perhaps. But if you accompanied me, then I would worry so much for your safety that I would not be able to carry out what must be done." He said, sighing.

I didn't say anything, I only nodded my head. Father wanted to keep me safe, but to me, the safest place in the world was with him.

When I didn't look at him again, he gently picked me up and placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"I swear that I will come home to you, Tessa. I would have you accompany me if only I could guarantee your safety." He explained. It comforted me that he knew why I didn't want him to leave. I was terrified that he would forget about me, or abandon me…just as my mother did.

I nodded sadly and traced the scars on his hands with my fingers.

"You won't forget me…right?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Never."

I had resolved to enjoy my last day with my Father. So, just as we did most days, we walked through the streets of New York.

Today, we had walked as far as Trinity Church, a beautiful building that was a place of worship for the white men, or Europeans as Father called them.

After walking for a bit, Father had decided to sit at a bench near the church instead of walking in circles. I watched as Father observed the people of New York, and I wondered why he was so interested in them.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, I leaned on his arm.

"Father?" I asked, glancing up at the windows of the church.

"Hm?" Was his only reply. I scoffed in response and sat up.

"Am I going to have to stay at Fort George with Charles?" I asked, making a rather disgusted face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Fortunately for you, I have prepared for situations such as this. You will be staying with John, Marie, and their children." He answered. I smiled widely and jumped up from my seat on the bench.

"I get to see Alice?" I asked, clasping my hands together. Father nodded and smiled.

"You will also be tutored with her. It is essential that you learn to read and write, as well as other necessary skills." He added.

I was overwhelmingly excited now. Even though I wasn't looking forward to Father leaving, I was happy that I would get to spend two weeks with Alice. Not to mention that I would soon be learning to read and write. Unfortunately, my elatedness didn't last much longer.

"I'm going to miss you, Father." I said sadly, sitting back on the bench.

"As will I. Perhaps I could bring you back something from Boston." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I chirped happily, anticipation coursing through my veins.

In the span of a few seconds, Father had stood up, picked me up from my place on the bench, and swung me onto his back. I giggled fiercely and looped my arms around his neck.

"I believe it's time that we return." He laughed, stepping onto the street of New York. I took his hat and placed it on my head, resting my chin on his shoulder.

The next morning, I woke in a daze. I stumbled out of my bed and walked down the quiet hallway to Father's room. I was worried that he might have left already. I stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway and gently knocked.

After a few seconds, the door was pulled open and I was greeted by my father. I smiled sleepily and hugged his leg.

"I thought you'd left already." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You believe that I would leave with no word of goodbye?" He asked, mock offense in his voice as he picked me up and hugged me. I laughed as he sat me on his bed and continued with what he'd been doing.

I watched him while he cleaned all of his blades. I was always amazed by how many he had in his possession. He had a beautiful sword that was always at his side, several small knives, and of course the strange blades he had at his wrists.

While he continued, I drifted back to sleep on his bed. I only woke when I heard his speak again.

"Tessa, go and gather your belongings. I'll be bringing you to John and Marie." He said, patting my back gently.

I nodded groggily and slid off of his bed. He held open the door for me, and I trudged down the hall to my room to gather my belongings.

It hadn't taken me very long to gather my things, since I didn't have much of anything.

Now, Father and I were waiting outside of John and Marie's home a few moments after he'd knocked.

I smiled when Marie opened the door.

"Good morning Ms. Marie!" I chirped, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Good morning, Tessa. How is my favorite customer doing today?" She laughed.

"I'm good." I replied simply. She nodded and looked at my Father. In response, he sighed and bent down on one knee. I looked at him sadly, remembering that he was leaving. I looked down at the ground, afraid that I would start crying.

He tucked his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"I swear that I will come home to you, Tessa." He said, repeating what he'd told me a few days before. I nodded, still feeling rather downcast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. He returned my embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior." He said sternly. But when I pulled away, I could see the smile in his eyes. I grinned and nodded.

Father stood up, rustled my hair a bit, and nodded to Marie. V

"Thank you for agreeing to watch over her." He said kindly. Marie smiled with a nod.

"It's our pleasure. I'm sure she'll be a delight."

I stood outside of Marie's home, holding her hand as I watched my Father walk away. I was still sad that he was leaving, but I was more excited for his return. I would learn much in the next few weeks, and I couldn't wait to show him all of it once he returned.

"Why don't you come inside, Tessa? Alice is very excited to see you." Marie suggested. I nodded, but kept watching after my father, hoping he'd look back at me one more time.

I smiled when he did.

-Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Please don't kill me! I'm graduating this year so between prom, graduation, finals, and homework I've been super busy. Luckily, my graduation is in a few weeks so I should be able to write freely after that (:

-I hoped you guys liked this chapter, even though it's a little short. If I had kept it going, it would've dragged on forever. So as of right now, it's July of 1760, just a few weeks after Tessa was taken. I couldn't really find an exact time when everything went down in the game, so I just kind of assumed late summer.

Anyways! Favorite and Review guys! Thanks so much for reading (;


	6. Together

1760

After several hours of playing with Alice and her dolls, the front door of the home opened. Welcomed in was a tall man, a young boy, and a warm breeze.

I knew the man was John, Alice's father, but I'd never met the young boy standing beside him. Alice giggled when she saw him and jumped up to hug him. I remained on the floor of their living room, wondering why the younger boy was staring at me oddly. I cast my eyes down and hoped it wasn't because of my skin.

"Papa! Tessa is here!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands and dragging her father towards me.

"It seems she is." He chuckled. "Hello again, Tessa." He said, fixing the placement of his hat as I looked up. I smiled shyly, and nodded to him.

"Tessa, this is Alice's brother Peter. He's only a few years older than you both." John said, motioning toward the boy, who was still lingering by the door. I smiled sheepishly and waved at him. He didn't return the wave, but only kept staring at me like I was an intruder.

"Peter! Don't be rude." Marie scolded as she walked in the room. Peter winced at his mother's tone and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He apologized. "Hi Tessa." He said awkwardly.

"Hi." I responded with a small smile.

"Alice? Why don't you go and introduce Tessa to Jonathan?" Marie suggested, waving her hands towards the door.

"Okay!" She laughed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the floor and through the doors of their home. To my surprise, Peter followed closely behind us.

"Who is Jonathan?" I asked as Alice pulled me down the street of the town surrounding Fort George.

"Alice, why don't I go and get Jonathan? You and Tessa should stay here." Peter said from behind us. I could hear the protectiveness in his voice, and I began to wonder if Jonathan lived in a dangerous part of the city.

Apparently my question about who Jonathan was would go unanswered.

I looked at Alice, waiting for her response to Peter's idea and watched as she huffed unhappily.

"But I want to take Tessa there!" She pouted. Peter shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can take her there another time. The soldiers are patrolling around Fort George, and it would best if you don't get in their way." Peter said, challenging Alice to continue the argument. At his mention of the soldiers, I squeezed Alice's hand and she looked at me.

"It's alright, Alice. We can wait here. Maybe we can play a game until they come back." I offered, hoping that she would back down. I didn't want them to fight over something like this. She smiled and seemed to completely forget about her argument with Peter.

"What kind of game will we play?" She asked, clapping her hands together. Before I could conjure up any ideas, she began to list several games that I'd never heard of.

It astounded me to hear all the different games that Alice knew. I myself only knew three or four games that I'd played with my friends in the village.

"Ooh Tessa! What about hide and seek?" Alice said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. I felt a tug at my heart, remembering the events that took place the night I'd been taken from my home. Putting on my brave face, I smiled.

"That sounds like fun. Who is going to count first?" I asked, wondering how the children here determined who would seek and who would hide.

"I will!" She volunteered, placing her hands over her eyes. I panicked when she began counting, not realizing that we were starting already. I hastily looked around me for a good hiding spot. When I found nothing, I ran down the alleyway on the side of Alice's house. Looking further down the alleyway, I could see that it led straight to a fence. So I turned down another alley on my left. I quickly found some barrels to hide behind.

From my hiding place, I could hear Alice yell, "Ready or not, here I come!"

I giggled and kept my head low. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it would at least take her a while to find me. I waited for several more minutes and I began to wonder if she'd given up. Contemplating giving up my hiding place, I raised my head to see over the barrels. I saw that there was no one around, and I sighed and sat back down in my hiding spot, my back against the wall.

Suddenly, I was thrown sideways by a hand on the collar of my dress. I felt the fabric rip and I cried out as my hands landed in mud.

"Don't be so rough Alice! You ripped my dress." I said, looked up at the one who'd thrown me. I didn't think Alice was strong enough to handle me like that. When I looked up to see who'd grabbed me, I was shocked to see that it wasn't Alice.

Instead, there was an unfamiliar boy standing in front of me, looking at me with disgust.

"I'd heard that there was a savage girl in Fort George, but I didn't think it was actually true." He said, his green eyes pale and menacing.

I didn't like the look on this boys' face. Frightened, I stood up and backed towards the tree in the middle of the courtyard next to the alley.

"Please…leave me alone." My voice was quiet, and my hands trembled.

"Just what makes you think you have the right to be here? To wear these clothes?" He sneered. He had to be a few years older than me, judging by his size.

Before I could run, he reached out and grabbed the lace of my dress, tugging it roughly. It ripped off and fell to the ground. I whimpered weakly. I'd loved that dress.

When I tried to pick the ripped lace off the ground, he proceeded to push me into the mud. I cried out and tried to crawl away from him.

When the boy raised his hand like he was going to strike me, I tried to shield my face. But before the hit arrived, I heard a voice yell "Robert, get away from her."

I knew it wasn't Alice because it was a boy's voice.

I looked to my right and saw Peter standing with another boy. Without thinking, I scrambled up and ran behind Peter. I peeked out from behind him and looked at the boy who'd been so unkind to me.

"Get out of here, Peter. You've got nothing to do with this." The boy, Robert said. He glared at Peter, and then cast the same look behind me, to the boy who I assumed was Jonathan.

Peter stood his ground, with Jonathan moving to stand firmly beside him. Both of them acted as a barrier between Robert and I. "She is my friend." Peter said, staring him down.

After a few moments of silence, the older boy seemed to decide that I wasn't worth the effort. Robert scoffed and turned down the alley, never looking back at us. When he rounded the corner, the boy who I assumed was Jonathan turned to me.

His blue eyes shined with kindness as he helped me dust off some of the dirt on my dress. He had short, blond hair and freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. His freckles seemed to dance when he smiled at me, and I was a little surprised that he showed no care of my skin color.

"Are you okay?" He asked, surveying the mud caked on my dress. I tried to get as much as I could off but nothing seemed to help.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you very much." I said, looking at Jonathan, and then turning to look at Peter. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as he nodded and blushed.

"You're welcome." He mumbled, looking back towards the alley.

"He thinks that he can bully us because he's older. We'll show him one day." Jonathan said, elbowing Peter in the shoulder. Peter laughed in response.

"We should probably go and find Alice." Peter said as he started to walk down the alley. I nodded and followed closely behind, keeping a watchful eye out for those boys.

When we made it back to Alice a few moments later, she looked disappointed. "You're not supposed to come out of hiding!" She said. As we got closer, I saw her eyes widen when she saw the mud on my dress.

"Did you hide in the mud?" She asked, circling around me.

"Miss Marie is going to be angry with me." I sniffed, looking at the ground. I knew that it wasn't my fault, but I'd still managed to ruin the beautiful dress that she'd made for me.

"Don't worry." Peter said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll explain that Robert pushed you. She won't be mad, I swear."

I sniffed again and nodded.

"Come on, Tessa. You can wear one of my dresses if you want." Alice smiled, taking me by the hand. I perked up a little then, knowing that Alice, Peter, and Jonathan would be there to the situation to Ms. Marie.

Alice pulled me into her house, with Peter and Jonathan following behind. Ms. Marie was sitting at a desk in the front room, and I couldn't miss the widening of her eyes when she turned and saw me.

"Good heavens, child. What happened to you?" She asked, bending down to examine me. Before I could even say anything, Peter and Jonathan spoke up.

"It wasn't her fault!"

"Robert pushed her in the mud!"

"He was being mean to her!"

Jonathan and Peter insisted that it wasn't my fault, both talking at the same time as the other. Ms. Marie simply waited for them to finish and then shook her head. For a horrible second, I believed that she would still be angry with me.

"That Pitcairn boy. He seems to always be getting himself into trouble." Ms. Marie remarked, pursing her lips. "Are you alright, Tessa?" She asked me, wiping some of the mud from my face. I nodded and looked down at my dress.

"I'm sorry about getting the dress dirty." I held out my hand and handed her the strip of lace that Robert had torn off. She chuckled and caressed the side of my face softly, like my own mother used to do whenever I cried.

"It is alright, darling. Accidents happen." She said, smiling. I gave her a small smile and a sniff.

"Alice, take Tessa to get washed. We'll be eating supper soon." Ms. Marie said, motioning towards the rear of the house.

Alice nodded with a smile and dragged me towards the back door.

I was deeply relieved that Ms. Marie hadn't been angry with me.

After supper had passed and Jonathan had returned home, Alice and I prepared for bed. We sat for several minutes in silence, except for our quiet giggles as we made shadow shapes with our hands.

"Alice? Do you ever get bullied by other children?" I asked, simultaneously trying to figure out what my shadow looked like. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Yes. The boys bully me because I'm a girl and I'm little." She said, scrunching her eyebrows. "But don't worry. When we get big and strong, we'll show those boys not to mess with us." She giggled, flexing her arms like she was a big, strong man.

I giggled along with her, burying my face in a pillow.

"We'll show them. Together." I said, mimicking her. I watched as she blew out the candle next to the bed and grasped my hand under the covers.

"Together."

 **Author's Note:** Wow! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated guys. Basically everything has been super crazy because I had prom, pre-graduation ceremonies, family coming to town, two graduations, dorm shopping, and a break up so things have been pretty stressful. But now I have a new laptop and I'm ready to start updating regularly! So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just love how cute they are as kids.

Pretty pretty please leave some reviews! (:


	7. New Truths

Back with the next chapter (: I hope you all enjoy!

August 1760

|One Week Later|

"Tessa! Tessa! Wake up!" Were the first words I heard that morning as my body landed on the wooden floor with a loud thump. Alice in her excitement had pushed me off of her bed.

Groaning, I rubbed my arm, which I'd landed on. After several apologies on Alice's part, I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Why are we awake so early, Alice?" I asked, remembering our late mornings from the week prior.

"We start our lessons today!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed. Her red hair was a tangled mess, but it seemed she could care less.

I felt the excitement bubble within me, so I joined Alice in jumping on her bed. It didn't take more than a few moments for Ms. Marie to notice that we were awake.

"Come now, girls." She'd said, laughing at our antics and hugging the both of us. "It's time that the both of you get ready for your lessons this morning."

After we dressed, our hair tamed, and our hands cleaned, Ms. Marie led us down the stairs and into the family's rather large sitting room. In the room sat Peter, Jonathan, and a taller, much older man. He had withered brown eyes and scraggly white hair on his head and beard. He smiled when we entered the room.

"Have a seat, children. I am your new instructor, Mr. Thomas Brassfield." He said, his voice slow but soothing and kind. He had the same accent as my father, which made me smile. Alice took a seat next to Jonathan on one side of the table, and I sat on the other side, next to Peter.

I soon realized after the lessons began, that I loved learning. I clung to every word that Mr. Brassfield spoke, eager to learn more. That morning, he announced to Alice and I that he would be teaching us how to read and write. According to Alice, Peter and Jonathan had begun learning last year, so they were a bit ahead of us. Along with reading and writing, he would also teach us mathematics, history, and geography.

"Now girls, skills such as these aren't common among women in our world." Mr. Brassfield commented. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?" I'd asked. Mr. Brassfield simply sighed and shook his head.

"It is hard to explain now, dear. Perhaps you'll understand when you are older." He said, giving me a smile.

During our lessons that day, Mr. Brassfield began to teach Alice and me the letters of the alphabet. He explained to us that several letters, when combined, would make a word. Alice seemed a little overwhelmed, but I understood the concept well enough.

Mr. Brassfield also began to teach us mathematics (which I disliked), history, and geography. The first place he mentioned besides our home was London. I could hardly contain my excitement. I was eager to learn about the city where my father had grown up. But before Mr. Brassfield could continue about England, he announced that our instruction had concluded for the day.

Time seemed to pass so quickly that I didn't even notice is was a few hours past midday. As a reward for being so well-behaved during our lessons, Ms. Marie allowed Alice and I to play outside. Although lessons for the day were over for us, we soon found the opposite to be true for Peter and Jonathan.

As Alice and I stepped outside, we heard the unfamiliar clang of wood against wood. Peering around the corner, we saw Mr. John instructing the two boys on how to stand during a sword fight. I was immediately transfixed and walked around the corner with Alice in tow.

"Stand with your feet apart now, boys. If your feet are too close, your opponent can throw you off balance." I heard Mr. John comment. Both of the boys widened their steps and stared intently at each other.

"Are they going to teach us that?" I asked Alice, sitting on my knees in the soft grass. She joined me and played with the hem of her dress. I tore my eyes away from the boys when Alice giggled.

"Of course not, silly. Ladies do not use weapons." She said, seeming rather unconcerned. I was severely disappointed and confused.

"But why not? What if someone attacked us?" I asked. It seemed that I was growing more confused with every day I spent in New York. The way of life here was so different than my village.

"That's why we have the soldiers. They're here to protect us." She said, beginning to watch the boys swing the wooden swords. I thought back to several days ago when Peter and Jonathan had rescued me from that other boy. I wondered if they would grow up to be soldiers and protect us.

"But what if they aren't around? What if there is no one to help?" I asked, remembering the older boy who'd bullied me. I wouldn't have used a weapon on them, but it would've been useful if I knew how to stand up for myself. Alice appeared to be genuinely perplexed. I don't think she'd ever considered that possibility before.

Alice and I watched the boys practice through the afternoon, watching with rapt attention. We'd both agreed that we would learn how to fight, just in case we were ever in trouble. Alice had told me that her father would not teach us because we were girls. So we were forced to learn everything we could from Mr. John's instructions with the boys.

Later that night, I lay awake next to Alice and became lost in my own thoughts. I missed Father terribly. It had only been one week but it felt like years. I was enjoying my time here with Alice, but I missed Father's embraces and voice.

For most of the day, I'd wondered if Father would teach me to use weapons. He was almost always carrying his own weapons, so I knew that he must know how to use them.

I sighed and wondered if he would also believe that girls should not use weapons. The women in my village used weapons for hunting, and I'm sure they knew how to defend themselves.

'My village…' I thought, my mind drifting slowly to my mother's face. When I closed my eyes I saw her smiling face, inviting my brother and me into her arms. But all I could hear were that man's harsh words.

"You are worthless to her." He'd said. Every memory rushed through my mind, and soon my eyes filled with tears.

'How could Alice and her family love me for who I was, but my own mother could not?' I thought, as I covered my mouth to quiet my sobs.

I cried myself to sleep that night, the memory of my mother and brother haunting my dreams.

|One Week Later|

It was a quiet afternoon, and Alice and I were once again watching the boys practice their sword skills. Today, they continued to practice the skills they'd learned the week prior, so we didn't pay much attention to them.

We laid on our backs in the shade of Alice's home and watched the clouds pass over New York. We entertained ourselves by imagining pictures within the shapes of the clouds.

I picked my head up from the grass when I heard footsteps approaching us. Squinting in the sunlight, I saw that it was Ms. Marie. She had a large smile on her face and was looking right at me.

"Tessa daring, I think you'll be happy to know that someone important has just arrived home from Boston." She laughed. A smile immediately took over my features.

"Is he back at Fort George? Why didn't he come to get me?" I asked, looking around to see if he'd followed her here.

"Hush now, child. The ship he arrived on is in port, but he hasn't arrived at Fort George just yet. I'll take you to him." She held out her hand. I took it with a smile and looked back at Alice. She laughed and waved as Ms. Marie guided me away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tessa!" She yelled.

I could barely contain my excitement as Ms. Marie led me through the streets of New York towards the ports.

We finally came to a stop in front of a beautiful ship. It was dark gray and red, with enormous red sails. At the forefront of the ship was a carved wooden wolf. I found it intimidating.

Then I heard the voice I'd been severely missing for two weeks. I looked up and saw Father speaking to a man who stood at the wheel of the ship. I squeezed Ms. Marie's hand as I waited for him to notice that we'd arrived here.

As they continued to converse, the other man looked over his shoulder and gave us a curious look. Noticing this, Father turned to follow his gaze and looked at us. I gave him an overjoyed smile and he returned it with a chuckle.

He spoke his parting words to the man and started towards us.

I stood at the base of the ramp leading off the ship and bounced impatiently, waiting for Father to step off. As soon as he did, I ran towards him. He dropped to one knee and welcomed me with open arms.

"I take it that you missed me?" He asked with a laugh.

"Of course I missed you!" I said, hugging him tighter.

After a few moments, I released him and looked towards Ms. Marie. She smiled brightly. "I'll leave you two be. Will I see you tomorrow for your lessons, Tessa?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

I nodded and looked towards Father.

"Thank you for watching over her Marie. I hope you'll extend my gratitude to John as well." He said politely. Ms. Marie smiled. "Of course." And with that, she walked back the way she came.

"I've brought you something from Boston." Father said, reaching into his coat pocket. I clapped my hands excitedly and awaited my surprise.

In one hand, Father held a small doll with a beautifully crafted dress. And in the other hand, he held a small book.

"Now I know that you've only just begun your lessons on how to read, but when you become more skilled, then perhaps it will have more use to you." Father said, handing me the small book. I handed him the doll and took the book eagerly.

I felt the softness of the book's cover and immediately opened it to the first page. It was there that a drawing of a tall church awaited me. I ran my fingers over the picture and looked up at Father.

With a smile, he copied my action. "This book is about Boston. I remember how eager you were to accompany me there, so until you're old enough to travel with me you can learn about the city with this."

My smile stretched from ear to ear. I was excited to be able to read my new book. Taking the doll back from Father, I hugged both of my gifts tightly to my chest. Father chuckled and stood up straight.

"Come on, then. It seems that I have another surprise for you."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! Now before I go into the next chapter let's point out a few things! 1)The man Haytham was talking to on the ship was Shay (: And he will be making an appearance later on. 2) So next chapter, something is going to happen that's slightly more AU. I know that according to Forsaken, Haytham had a mansion in Virginia, but that's not the case for this story so keep that in mind! (: Review if you'd like (:


	8. What Needs to Be Done

Back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

November 1762

The freezing November air floated through my home and chilled the floor of my bedroom. I dressed in the warmest clothes I could find and tucked my favorite book into the pocket of my coat.

Since I'd began to learn to read, I could read short sentences in my book. I was still eager to learn about Boston, so some nights I would have Father read to me while I studied the pictures.

I reminisced about the day Father came back from that first trip to Boston. He had surprised me with a book and a beautiful doll, but also with a home.

I remembered when we walked right past the gates of Fort George and the confusion I felt. Although I'd been staying with Alice's family for those past two weeks, I'd assumed we would return to Fort George.

He'd brought me to a small house that day and announced that it was ours. I could still remember how overjoyed I was that I wouldn't need to see Charles at every turn.

Sighing with a smile, I pulled my door open and made my way down the stairs. I found Father in our small kitchen dressed in his pants and red undercoat, his pointed hat sitting on the table. He appeared to be scanning though several documents and lost in thought.

I smiled and climbed up in the chair next to him.

"Good morning, Father."

He looked up at me with a smile and stroked my hair. "Good morning, darling."

Satisfied with the attention, I climbed off the chair and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to my lessons. Could I play with Alice when we're finished?" I asked, waiting for him to look up at me.

He looked up and nodded at me. "Yes, but before you do, I'd like for you to meet me at the gate of Fort George." He said, his tone serious.

"Alright!" I said as I walked out of the door. As soon as the door shut behind me, I ran to Alice's house, which was only a few streets down from mine.

|Later that day|

"Come on, Tessa! Let's play hide and seek!" Alice laughed, skipping circles around me as we stepped outside. I laughed and hugged my book to my chest.

"I can't yet, Alice. I have to go meet Father." Her smiled faded and her shoulders slumped.

"Okay…will you come back?" She asked, her spirit lifting. I nodded my head and laughed.

"I'll be back shortly. I'll see you in a little while!" I waved to her as I turned to walk towards Fort George. During my walk, I observed the officers and soldiers. Several of them nodded at me and I responded with a smile.

When I first arrived in New York, I feared them. But now I'd come to realize that they meant me no harm.

Several people passed me on my way to the gates of the Fort. Most greeted me with a smile and a nod as they recognized me.

When I finally turned the corner to reach the gate, I immediately wanted to turn around. I'd been expecting my father to be waiting for me, but in his place stood Charles. He stood with another man, who he was having a conversation with. I hoped that Father would magically appear within the time frame it took me to get from here to there.

Perhaps I could slip past him and wait just inside the gates. Unfortunately, as I climbed the steps towards the entrance, Charles spotted me out of the corner of his eye. He ended his conversation and turned to me, his eyes narrowed.

"You're not allowed inside the fort, child." He said bitterly, holding his hands behind his back. I sighed and clutched my book tighter. I looked up to meet his cruel eyes, but looked away after a few seconds.

"Father told me to meet him here." I said, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Ah, there you are." I heard Father say just as Charles was about to speak. A smile lit up my face. Not only was Father here, but he'd also silenced Charles.

"Why did you not inform me that she had arrived, Charles?" He asked, turning to him. Charles seemed to deflate and his menacing look disappeared.

"She arrived moments before you did, sir." Charles replied, moving to retreat into the fort. Father looked after him with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

He looked to me with a small smile which I returned. "How were your lessons this morning?"

"Good. Mr. Brassfield says that my writing is improving." I beamed, proud of my accomplishment. Father smiled and nodded.

"Well done, darling. Now, about why I've asked you here. This afternoon I will be going to the East district. All that I ask of you is that you stay within the walls of the military district. Am I understood?" I'd never heard him speak in such a serious tone. At least not towards me.

"Yes, Father. Why are you going to the East district?" I asked, looking up at him. Much to my disappointment, he shook his head.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with. Now go on and enjoy the rest of your evening. I will see you tonight." He said with a smile. He stroked my hair as he always did, but I heard the doubt in his voice. Not wanting to question him further, I hugged him quickly and made my way down the steps and back towards Alice's house.

The entire walk back to Alice's house I spent in deep thought. Father seemed to be ill at ease, and he'd never asked me to stay within the walls of our small community. He'd left often enough to do business around New York, but he'd never been this cautious.

Those thoughts faded from my mind when Alice tackled me to the ground in a hug. I giggled and pushed her off.

"The boys said they'll fight with us!" She said excitedly. I didn't realize what she meant until I realized that she was holding a wooden sword.

"Come on! I'm going to fight Jonathan, and you get to fight Peter!" She said, skipping to the courtyard behind her house.

For several hours the boys sparred with us. They constantly corrected our position and techniques, but Alice and I listened with intent. They'd been learning to fight for two years now, which was two more years of instruction than Alice and I had received.

After a while, I had to lay down the sword and warm my hands. The chilly air was starting to take its toll on my fingers and my lungs. Alice sat down next to me and we leaned against each other. We sat in comfortable silence for a time.

Our peaceful silence shattered minutes later.

Breaking the quiet, a gunshot rang through the air. All four of us looked up in confusion, expecting to see a soldier firing practice rounds. After a few moments, a score of soldiers ran by, readying their weapons as they went.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. One of the soldiers I recognized stopped to speak to us.

"You children need to get somewhere safe, we're under attack." He said, panting. He immediately took off to catch up with the others, leaving us alone.

I looked to Peter and Jonathan for answers. I realized we'd strayed from Alice's house and the boys knew the fastest route back.

"Come on then, and hurry." Peter said, his voice low.

He led us through several streets, making sure to stay within the shadowy coverage that the evening provided. So far we hadn't heard any gunfire, but we'd heard blades clashing and lots of shouting.

My heart pounded and my hand felt clammy in Peter's. He stopped for a few moments to look around, trying to assess if we were safe or not. We looked around anxiously, but I was the one who saw the shadow leap across the alley rooftops.

"There! Something jumped across the buildings." I whispered, pointing to the rooftops. Peter and Jonathan scanned the rooftops, but the shadow did not appear again.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by a loud thud from behind us. Moments ago the street had been empty, but now a figure crouched there. I didn't have time to get a good look because Peter and Jonathan had begun to drag Alice and I behind them as they ran.

I looked back and saw the figure chasing us, and it was gaining speed. Peter, seeing the same thing, stopped to throw down a barrel in the path of the figure. He'd meant to slow our pursuer down, but he simply jumped the barrel with grace and continued towards us.

At the most inopportune moments it seemed, my feet decided to fail me. I tripped and fell hard onto the ground, scraping my arms and legs. I cried out and struggled to get up and run.

"Get her to the house, I'll help Tessa!" I heard Peter yell. I felt his hands on my shoulder and he helped me up. When I looked up, the figure stood a few paces away.

"Leave us alone!" Peter yelled, holding his wooden sword defensively. The figure chuckled and I realized that it was a man. It was difficult to tell because of his hood, which hid his face.

"Move child. The girl is coming with me." The man said, his voice deep and dangerous. Ice filled my veins at his words and I whimpered. Peter stood in front of me, his sword still raised.

"You'll have to get through me." He growled, but it didn't sound menacing coming from an eight-year-old boy. The man advanced on us and Peter swung his sword. But the man had speed and skill on his side. He grabbed the wooden blade and ripped it from Peter's hands. Without skipping a beat, he slammed the hilt on Peter's head, sending him crumpled to the ground.

"Peter!" I screamed, unable to help in any way. Whimpering, I stood and tried to run. Before I could advance two steps, the man had me around the waist and was carrying me off.

At first I screamed, but the gunfire around us drowned it out. The man ran toward a lift on the side of a house and my stomach plummeted as we were thrown skyward and landed on a rooftop.

I began screaming again and struggling to get any space to wiggle free.

"Quiet." The man growled. "Or you will die today."

Instead of screaming, I opted for crying. I blubbered pathetically and tried not to scream as the man jumped across the roofs of New York.

Peter was lying back where we left him and there was nothing I could do about it. What if he'd been hit so hard that he died? My heart seized in my chest and I let out a sob. I wanted my Father to find me now, to take me back home and tell me everything was going to be okay. But I knew he was on the other side of New York.

Dread settled within me as I realized that he wouldn't know where I'd be. I was being kidnapped again, but this time I had nowhere left to go. No one was coming to save me.

I squeaked when my captor hit solid ground. I looked around and saw we were at the north edge of New York, headed towards the frontier.

As we neared the edge of town, my captor looked around with caution, scoping for danger. I took this as my opportunity to find a way to freedom. Looking around desperately, something tucked into his belt caught my eye.

A pistol.

'If you ever find yourself needing to use a pistol, all you must do is point and pull the trigger. The gun will do the rest of the work.'

Father's voice echoed in my mind as I remembered the day I'd asked about his pistol. Learning about a gun was one thing…but actually using one?

Adrenaline coursed through my system as I realized that if I didn't do this, I would be taken away from my family… or worse. Killed.

Finding courage in that thought, I wriggled frantically in his grasp until my hand was grasped around the handle. He let out a shout of anger moments before I managed to pull the trigger, releasing the bullet into his side.

Letting out a yell, he tripped and stumbled to the ground, releasing me in the process. I rolled away from him, still clutching the pistol. The frost on the grass clung to my clothes, chilling me to the bone.

I recovered quickly and stood, my legs quavering and my hands shaking. I watched in silent horror as the man gasped and gripped at his side, which was now oozing blood onto his hand. He looked up and I thought that if looks could kill, I'd be dead on my feet.

My eyes widened and I backed away shakily as he stood up. Still clutching a hand to his side, he released a blade from his wrist, one strikingly like my father's, and started towards me.

"That was a mistake." He growled, advancing on me. I pointed the pistol at him, my hands numb from the cold, and pulled the trigger. Nothing had happened. I realized immediately that I was out of options.

And he was the one with the blade.


	9. Out for Blood

I scrambled back, my hands slipping in the frosted grass. I whimpered and felt tears on my cheeks. I knew that these were my last moments, and the last thing I would see before I died was the glint of the winter sunset off of his blade.

I could feel the heat from his breath, he was so close. He crouched over me and as he poised his blade to strike, I screamed.

But there was no pain. Only a splatter of warmth across my face and chest as the man gasped and straightened. I opened my eyes and saw the tip of a blade protruding from his chest. He stared at it, unblinking, for a moment before coughing up blood and falling to the ground.

Staring at his lifeless body, I noticed the crimson blood splashed on my clothes and dripping off my hands. My hands shook in fear and my chest constricted at the sight of the man in front of me.

He was dead. I had never seen a dead person before…let alone one covered in blood. It seeped through his clothing and pooled around him, staining the rest of his white cloak.

I noticed for the first time the pair of boots that stood behind the man's corpse. Looking up with blurry vision, I took in the sight of the man who the now bloody blade belonged to. He was tall and wore robes of black and red. A large scar was splayed across his right eye, which only made him look more intimidating. It took me a few moments to realize he was an associate of my father's. But that didn't matter now. He had just killed this man with no remorse, and he possessed the same type of blade.

Looking between him and the body slumped in the grass, I stood and backed away, trying to get as much distance between us as possible. He was looking at the corpse with a disgusted look and didn't seem to be paying attention to me.

As I backed away further, I stumbled and fell backwards, causing him to look up from the body and at me. A look of concern passed over his face and he moved closer to me. I whimpered and stood up again.

"Tessa I'm here to bring you back home." He said, the blades at his wrist retracting into their sheaths. He held his hands up and I realized I still had a hold of the pistol. I wasn't going to trust this stranger…not when he had those blades…not when he just killed someone.

"Leave me alone!" My voice quavered but I pointed the pistol at him. When he stopped advancing towards me, I turned and ran. I didn't stop to look if he was pursuing, I just kept running towards the trees. I slowed only a fraction when I broke the tree line, scanning for a place to hide. My eyes found a patch of thick bushes and I immediately found shelter within the branches.

I listened as I tried to slow my breathing, trying to see if he'd chased after me. I froze when I heard footsteps.

"Tessa! I'm going to take you to your father. You have no reason to fear me." I heard him say. I whimpered at the mention of my father. I wanted to see him. I wanted him to tell me everything would be alright.

I continued listening until the footsteps faded away. Although I hadn't heard anything for several minutes, I dared not reveal my hiding spot.

Several more minutes passed and I started to feel the cold settle into my bones. My nose was as cold as ice and I was shivering so violently that my muscles ached. The sun was finishing its descent and the trees around me were growing darker and darker by the minute.

Minute after minute passed and I wondered if I could try to run for town. Surely someone would help me. But right as I was going to exit the bushes, I heard more footsteps. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, listening intently. All I could hear was the pounding of my blood until a voice called out in the darkness.

"Tessa!" It was my father.

I choked back a sob and climbed out of the bushes. My entire body trembled from the cold as I looked around me for my father.

"Father!" I tried to yell but my voice seemed to fail me. Within moments, he had found me. As soon as he caught sight of me, he stood in his tracks for a moment, staring at me in shock. I realized it must be odd, seeing his six-year- old daughter covered in blood and holding a pistol.

Within moments he had swept forward and wrapped his arms around me, one of his hands cradling my head.

"I'm so sorry Tessa…" He mumbled. I grabbed on to the front of his coat, dropping the pistol at my feet.

"Why didn't you go with Shay? He would have brought you to me." He asked, releasing me to take off his coat. He wrapped it around my trembling shoulders and picked me up.

"H-he killed h-him. I-I thought h-he'd kill m-me too." I whispered, my teeth chattering from the cold. Father sighed and shook his head but didn't ask any further questions.

He held me close as we walked back to the lights of the houses of New York where several people stood waiting.

"Sir, we're awaiting your orders." I heard someone, Charles, call out.

"Not here, Charles. We will discuss this later, in the presence of our own company." I heard him grind out. I lifted my head to see several people coming out of their homes to investigate. They must have heard the gunshot.

The gunshot. My eyes widened as I studied my blood-stained hands. I'd shot someone. Father looked down at me and scrunched his eyebrows together in a way that made him look furious. I looked away then, scared that his anger was directed towards me.

We didn't speak as we mounted a horse and galloped through the streets of New York. Somewhere along the way, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I felt our horse give a sudden lurching stop, my eyes flew open and I looked around wildly. I realized we were back in the military district surrounding Fort George, and we were right in front of Alice and Peter's house.

My mind seemed to fuzz over at the thought of Peter. I remembered seeing his still body on the ground as I was being carried away. What if he was dead? What if Miss Marie and Alice…what if they blamed me?

Father seemed to sense my distress and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Everyone is alright, Tessa. I'm going to leave you here for just a while. Marie will clean you up and I'll be back for you soon." He said as he dismounted the horse, still managing to hold me with one arm.

He didn't bother knocking on their door and walked right in, striding through the front room and up the stairs.

Ms. Marie was waiting for us at the top of the stairs, her face stained with tears. Her face sagged with relief when she spotted my bundled form.

"Oh Tessa, darling we were so worried!" She cried as Father placed me on my feet. She swept me into a hug, which I welcomed. When I turned to look at Father, he was already gone. I stared down the stairs for a moment, feeling as if I'd been slapped. Was he that angry with me?

"Come on, darling. We need to get you cleaned up." Ms. Marie said, ushering me away from the stairs.

After copious amounts of rags and water, it seemed I was finally clean.

"Alice is in Peter's room, dear. I think they're both anxious to see you." Ms. Marie said softly, noticing my glances towards Peter's room. I nodded and walked down the hallway, knocking on the door when I reached it.

The door was pulled open by Alice, who wrapped her arms around my neck as soon as she saw me.

"I thought he would kill you…I was so scared." She whimpered. I hugged her back and tried not to cry anymore. When she let me go, I looked around her to see Peter laying in his bed, sporting a rather large bruise on his forehead.

I walked towards his bed timidly, afraid he would blame me for his injury.

"I'm so sorry Tessa." He said, before I could even utter a word. "It was my job to protect you and I failed…" He looked at me with tears in his eyes and I just shook my head.

I climbed up on the bed with him and hugged him, careful to not hurt his head anymore than it already was.

"Thank you for trying." I whispered.

For the next hour or two, Alice, Peter, and I laid on his bed, not talking. We just laid there and stared at the ceiling, enjoying each other's company. In the silence, I kept hoping to hear Father come back to get me, but his footsteps never came.

After a while, Ms. Marie came in and sat down on the bed with us.

"Tessa I'm going to take you home now. Your Father is out later that he expected to be." She said quietly, gauging my reaction. I cast my eyes downward and nodded. I waved a small goodbye to Alice and Peter, and then left the house with Ms. Marie.

..

Sometime in the night, I was startled awake by a nightmare. I stared at the shadows around my room, and all I could remember was the blood. Not wanting to go back to sleep, I climbed out of bed and slipped out of my room.

I tiptoed down the hall and noticed a light coming from downstairs. I stepped carefully down the stairs and turned the corner to walk towards Father's room.

I peeked inside and saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I could tell he was upset by the rigidness of his back.

"Father?.." I whispered, inching into the room. He looked up and I saw the dark circles forming around his eyes.

"What is it darling?" He sighed, sitting up straight. I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." I said, fiddling with my hands. When I looked up at him, I saw a small smile. He held his arms open and I eagerly walked over and climbed into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and I let my fingers play with the stray strings on his undershirt.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not angry with you. You've done nothing wrong." He said with a sigh. As relieved as I was to hear that, I could still tell that feel his agitation.

"They took you. You're only a child, and they planned to take you as leverage against me." He growled. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, not fully understanding what he meant.

"The man who took you…he is a part of a group, a secret brotherhood called the Assassins. He…they were going to take you so that I would have to surrender to them to get you back." He answered. My eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, wondering why they would have such as interest in him.

"Because just as they are in a brotherhood, I am as well. I am a part of a brotherhood called the Templars. They were trying to take you because I am the Grandmaster of the group here in the colonies. Thus, almost everything carried out in the colonies by the Templars is by my order." He explained.

After several more questions about the Assassins and Templars, I scraped up the courage to ask him a question that had been at the back of my mind for a while now.

"Father? Could…could I learn to fight?" I asked, staring down at my hands. They were no longer blood splattered, but I remembered the stains. I felt him tense a bit and I looked to see his eyebrows furrowed. Before he could reply, I tried to add to my argument.

"If they were to take me again…I could fight back." I said, looking towards his hidden blades on the desk. "You taught me to use the pistol, and it saved my life today." I added.

He didn't say anything for several moments but then he sighed and gave me a disapproving face.

"I'm not sure, Tessa. You're still so young…I don't-"

"Jonathan and Peter learned to fight when they were six! Why can't I learn?" I interrupted, raising my voice a bit. Father chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose you have a point." He said. I sat and waited for him to say more. I wasn't sure if he would continue to disagree with me or not.

"Fine. But you will not learn to fight until you are ten years of age. From this point until then, I will teach you how to defend yourself, and the proper use of weapons. But you won't be able to use those weapons until your tenth birthday. Am I understood?" He said sternly. I nodded with a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I breathed, my sense of dread leaving me.

"Yes ,yes. Now go back to bed. As I recall, you still have lessons in the morning." He said, placing my back on the ground.

"Alright. Goodnight, Father" I smiled, walking towards the doorway.

"Goodnight, Tessa."

 **Author's Note:** I think that's the fastest I've ever updated before! The reason I've been lagging is because I just started my freshmen year at university and it's been a little tough adjusting. But now that the action is starting to roll in the story, I should be better about writing chapters on time! Hope you guys liked this! Please review and favorite!


	10. London

March 1762

I watched the waves break off of the bow of the ship and smelled the salty ocean air. I leaned over the railing, my cheek pressed against the wooden railing.

'I didn't realize the journey would take this long.' I whined internally. We'd been at sea for three weeks and the only thing that I found to occupy the hours was watching for dolphins at the bow. It had been three months since the incident with the assassin and my father had been on edge ever since.

As promised, Father began to teach me about weapons and their practical uses. It was all very interesting, but it didn't take long for me to start itching to use them. I knew that Father wasn't going to let me use a weapon for a few more years, so in the meantime, I would pass my time watching Peter and Jonathan train with theirs.

About a month and a half after Father started to teach me, he informed me that we would be taking a trip together to London. I remember being able to barely contain my excitement. For the next month, I did nothing but wonder about the journey and how London was going to look.

At the moment, I was beginning to wonder if the destination was really worth the journey. I hadn't realized how boring it would be with no friends to play with for two months and almost nothing else to entertain myself with. Alice had been extremely upset when I told her I was leaving for the better part of a year. But we both knew it wouldn't be forever, and that was one of our only comforts.

After stepping onto the deck of the Morrigan, it hadn't taken long for me to discover who the captain was. Much to my discomfort, it was the man who'd killed the assassin. Shay. Although I was wary of him the first week of the journey, I gradually began to realize that he meant me no harm. He was actually quite pleasant. He'd let me steer the ship a few times and had even explained to me how he navigated to our destination. I often asked him more about the Templars and Assassins but that was usually where the conversations would end.

Father's explanation of this venture was chalked up to "Templar business" and something that I apparently shouldn't concern myself with. On the brighter side of things, he had mentioned that we would be staying with Jennifer, his sister, and my aunt. Although I was anxious to meet her, I couldn't help but think that Father was taking me away from the colonies for some other reason. But when I'd asked him about it, he simply shook his head and told me that there was nothing to worry about. It continued to bother me, but I knew that I wasn't going to get more information from him.

Sighing, I picked my head up off of the railing and walked towards the ships wheel, dragging my hand across the splintered wood. As I walked up the steps, I saw that Shay stood alone at the wheel. I wondered if maybe he would answer my questions this time.

"Hello, Tessa. How are you this afternoon?" He asked with a smile. I returned it and leaned against the railing in front of the wheel.

"I'm quite bored." I stated bluntly, hanging my arms over the railing dramatically. He laughed and shook his head.

"You'll get used to if after a while. That's why the crew sings so much. To pass the time." He said, nodding towards his crewmen who were currently letting down the sails to gain speed. I nodded and we sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Shay? Can I ask you something?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Now, Tessa. You know I can't tell you about our business in London." He said. I'd already asked him before, and I'd gotten the same response then.

"Actually, I was going to ask about your blades. Father told me that they're a weapon unique to the Assassin's, but you and him both have them." I said, glancing at the blades tucked underneath his forearms.

He sat in thought for a moment and then realized that his answer wouldn't do any harm.

"Well, all I can really tell you is that I was an Assassin at one time." He explained. My insides churned a bit, remembering the man who had tried to take me away.

"I didn't agree with their actions, and so I left the brotherhood. The blades remind me of my past, but also about the future that I must protect." He said, his tone dropping. Not wanting to question him further about his life, I switched the subject to my father.

"So does that mean that my Father was an Assassin?" I asked, remembering that he'd told me of my grandfather's affiliation with them.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." He said. "I don't ask too many personal questions about the Grandmaster."

I sighed. 'Back to square one, I suppose.'

Deciding to try and get more information out of my Father, I said goodbye to Shay and made my way down to our cabin.

Over the weeks, I found myself getting accustomed to the crew of the Morrigan. I was wary of them, just as I was wary of Shay in the beginning. But I found that they were actually quite nice. I liked to listen to them sing their songs during the day, and some of them would even teach me the words. They smiled at me as I walked by, bidding me with 'good afternoons' and 'how are you', all of which were returned in kind.

I finished my stroll through the hull of the ship and stepped into the small cabin that my father and I occupied. I found him sitting at his desk, where he always seemed to be. Instead of greeting him, I laid on my bed on my stomach and propped my head up with my arms.

"Father, did you used to be an Assassin?" I asked, watching him scribble in his journal. His back straightened slightly and he turned to me with one eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" He almost laughed, but I could tell that my question had confused him.

"Shay told me that he used to be an Assassin, and that's why he has the same blades as you." I continued, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

"Well I suppose I can see where you're coming from, but I was never an Assassin." He explained. I nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Did you get your blades from my grandfather?" I asked, turning over to look at him. I saw his features change slightly and I wondered if my question had made him uncomfortable.

"No, your grandfather did not give these to me. It is a long story and one that isn't suited for your ears. Perhaps I'll tell you when you're older." He said, giving me a look that warned me not to continue on the subject. I sighed and buried my head in my arms and listened to the creaking of the ship and the scratching of quill against paper. Within a few minutes, I had drifted off to sleep.

Three Weeks Later (April 1762)

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I smiled and surveyed the city of London from my place aboard the Morrigan. We had just come in sight of it this afternoon, and now, in the chilled sunset, we had finally arrived. The ships wooden hull knocked against the pier as the crew prepared to depart from the ship, and I swayed along with it as I observed passerby's from the docks.

"Are you about ready, Tessa?" Father asked, walking up behind me. I looked up at him and smiled, clutching my doll to my chest. He returned the smile and gestured towards the city.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped off of the ship (with Father's help) and straightened my dress.

"Is Shay coming with us?" I asked, my eyes searching for his form at the wheel of the ship.

"No, it will just be you and I." He answered, striding towards a carriage at the end of the dock. I walked closely behind him, suddenly feeling nervous in this new place.

While Father greeted and spoke to the carriage driver, I slid my hand into his and squeezed. I looked around cautiously, wondering if the people here would stare at me as much as they did in New York.

Before those thoughts continued, Father turned away from the driver and lifted me into the carriage. I hastily scooted farther in so as to allow him room to sit next to me. When we were both settled and the carriage door was shut, we lurched forward onto the roads of London.

"Am I going to meet Aunt Jennifer now?" I asked, watching people pass by through the carriage window. Father didn't answer me right away, so I started with another question.

"Do you think that she'll like me?" I asked, shrinking in on myself a bit. As far as I knew, she didn't even know that I existed. What if she looked down on me because of my blood? Because of my mother? It seemed that there were some times that I'd wished she wasn't my mother. My thoughts were interrupted by a finger under my chin.

"Of course she'll like you, darling. What's not to like?" Father tickled under my neck a little and I giggled, pushing his hand away.

Although he'd made me smile, my thoughts began to drift to a darker place and I continued to think about my mother.

"Did you love her?" I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes as I asked such an emotional question. I didn't have to see his face to know he hadn't understood me. But it seemed that he knew me well enough to know that I wasn't referring to his sister.

"You don't need to answer," I said "I was only wondering."

He sighed and took my hand in his. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I believe I did…" I noticed how he couldn't… wouldn't say the words, and I didn't push him to.

"I miss her sometimes…" I murmured, looking down at the doll in my hands. Sometimes I wonder if she regrets giving me up…if she regrets abandoning me.

"Tessa…" Father starts, but is interrupted by the carriage coming to a halt outside of a large mansion. My sorrows momentarily forgotten, I gazed up at the mansion in wonder. Father released my hand and opened the carriage door, stepping out into the cool April night. I follow directly after him, almost tumbling to the ground.

"This is amazing!" I gasp, admiring the lush courtyard in front of me. Father laughed at my amazement and ushered me forward.

As I was steered towards the main entrance of the mansion, I noticed a woman standing at the top of the steps. Although she was an older woman, she was still quite beautiful. She smiled slightly as we approached and I realized that this was my aunt.

Suddenly becoming nervous, I fell into step behind Father and let him take the lead. They exchanged cordial greetings and showed no intimacy, which I thought was a little strange.

"Jennifer, I'd like for you to meet Tessa." Father announced me, pushing me forward so that I was no longer situated behind him. When I looked up I expected confusion or disgust, but I was met with a cool smile.

"Hello…" I squeaked, suddenly finding her quite intimidating. Her smile grew a bit as she reached out to take my hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Tessa."


	11. Past Horrors

**Author's Note:** This chapter has scenes from Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, so SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't read it yet and are hoping to, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter. All rights go to Ubisoft for Assassin's Creed 3 and Forsaken. Enjoy!

April 1762

The house was simply amazing. I'd never seen so many rooms before. Aunt Jennifer had showed us to our rooms and gave us a tour (although it was more for my benefit than my father's).

Now, as Father and Aunt Jennifer spoke to each other on one of the velvet sofas, I walked around the main room, curiously examining the walls. I found a pair of swords hanging up on the wall, along with a family portrait.

I examined it for several moments, taking in their faces. Grandfather looked very much like my own Father. I wished that I could've met him. I stared at the painted face of my grandmother and wondered what she was like. I wondered how she would've felt that I'd named myself after her.

"Tessa, it's getting quite late. I believe it's time for you to go to sleep." Father called over. I turned and nodded, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"Goodnight." I said with a sleepy smile. They both nodded to me as I went to my room to dress for the night.

As I was getting dressed, I heard Aunt Jennifer raise her voice a bit. Thinking something was wrong, I slowly opened my door and listened from the hallway.

"If you do that to her, she will have a cruel childhood, Haytham." Aunt Jennifer said, annoyance in her voice.

"If you would let me finish, Jennifer. It is not my intention, nor was it ever to raise her a Templar. I will not push it on her like it was pushed on to me. But the decision is ultimately hers." Father explained. I realized they were talking about me.

"You speak as if she already knows who you are. Who our father was." She said accusingly. From where I was, I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell that Father was trying not to lose his temper.

"She does. An Assassin managed to kidnap her several months ago. They were going to ransom her for information on precursor objects. I had no choice but to explain what was happening." Father said. I shuddered at the memory.

"I do however, plan on teaching her to fight and to defend herself. After that incident, I realized just how unsafe she is." Father sighed.

"I cannot fault you for that. I often wished that Father had taught me to fight. Perhaps things would've turned out differently." Aunt Jennifer said. There was a silence between them for several moments before she spoke up again.

"What happened to her mother?" Aunt Jennifer asked, and my heart clenched. Although I didn't really want to hear much about my mother, I was eager to know what Father would say about her.

"From what my associates… and Tessa have told me, she abandoned her." Father said in a low voice. "But I believe there is falsehood in this story, Ziio…she…it's not something I thought her capable of." I'd never heard Father say her name…or the shorthand version of it. As far as I knew, no one had ever called her that except him.

"You haven't tried to speak to her? To confirm this 'falsehood'?" Aunt Jennifer asked, her tone sympathetic.

"We did not part on good terms. Even so, I offered to return Tessa to her mother but she refused. Whatever happened in the days before I met her…it must've frightened her." Father said, taking a deep breath.

"You mentioned in your letter that she has a brother…is he…?" Aunt Jennifer trailed on, not finishing her sentence.

"Mine? Yes. The two of them are twins. That has proven to be another fault in the story….Why would she cast Tessa out but not her son?" I heard him stand up and his tone grew frustrated. My shoulders slumped as I thought about Ratonhnhaké:ton. We had been best friends. In some ways, his betrayal hurt worse than my mother's. He never came looking for me either.

"Perhaps it's best to just be happy that she has you to raise her now." Aunt Jennifer said coolly. "It's apparent that she wishes to stay with you and not return to her mother."

Father didn't reply for several seconds and then he sighed again. "I'm off to bed. Thank you again for allowing us to stay here with you."

"It is as much your home as it is mine. There is no need to thank me." Aunt Jennifer replied. I heard Father's footsteps headed in my direction and I hastily scrambled back into my room, settling into the sheets just as he opened my door to check on me. When he was content that I was in bed and asleep, he gently closed the door and retreated into his own room.

I thought about their conversation for several more minutes, my thoughts flitting between my mother and brother, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I awoke and sat straight up in my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the room. I felt my heart jolt when I noticed that I was not alone.

A boy, a few years older than I was, was sitting at the windowsill in my room. He wasn't looking at me, and hadn't even noticed that I had woken up.

"Why are you in my room?" I squeaked, looking towards my door and contemplating trying to run for it. I furrowed my eyebrows when he didn't answer. "Um…excuse me?" I tried, but still nothing, not even an indication that he had heard me.

Just as I was about to creep out of bed, I saw his posture stiffen and he stared out of the window a little harder. There was something flashing in the night, and it had obviously caught his attention. In a flash, he has turned from the window, with no regard to me, and began dressing himself in pants and a coat.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." I said. "Father!" I yelled, looking towards the door desperately. Again, no response from the boy.

Wondering what in the world was going on, I threw the covers aside and climbed out of bed. I wished that Father had allowed me weapons for such a time as this.

The boy hastily left the room, and much to my surprise, I was dragged after him by what felt like invisible hands wrapped around my waist. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to grab on to the doorframe, but my fingers ran though it as if it was made of water. After a few moments of being dragged through the house, I realized that I was most likely dreaming.

To avoid being strung along throughout the house any longer, I regained my footing and chased after the boy. He halted close to the stairs and peered around to scope out his surroundings. There were several guards around and I was confused at their presence until I remembered I was in a dream.

When he believed he wouldn't be spotted, he crept towards the kitchen and lit a candle before heading outside. What I found most peculiar was that as he walked, his breaths came out in short puffs. I didn't feel the cold as my bare feet trod along the dead grass. He quickly tip-toed around the fence of the mansion and only stopped when a dog in the kennels started barking.

As we made our way to the gate of the mansion, we both noticed that it was opened. The boy seemed a little ill-at-ease but I took no notice of it. It was only a dream.

"Tom?" He whispered, and received no answer.

But then the boy exited the gate onto the passageway and stopped. He was staring at a boy who was sleeping against the wall. But my heart clenched and my stomach rolled when I realized that he wasn't sleeping. Crimson blood painted the front of his coat and his legs were bent at horrible angles. The boy next to me whimpered and I surmised that they must've been friends.

I was about to reach out to him, to comfort him, or to drag him away from the body. But before I could move a muscle, we both turned frantically at the sound of breaking glass and a scream.

Before I had a chance to think, the boy turned and ran in the direction of the house. I followed closely after him, trying to avoid being dragged again. We entered the house in a flurry, stopping only to regard a half-dead soldier, blood spilling from his mouth.

Smoke was beginning to waft out from other rooms and rise to the ceilings of the mansion. In a matter of seconds, the boy was off again and running towards the stairs.

"Mother!" He yelled, looking desperately at the landing for any sight of her. As we stumbled up the stairs, I saw that it wasn't the boy's mother who had come from the bedroom, but a man, presumably the boy's father.

"Haytham!" He yelled. The clang of their blades couldn't drown out the pounding of my heart. This little boy…was my Father? I searched his face and wondered how I hadn't noticed sooner. I realized that part of it was because I'd never seen my father look terrified, or even scared. The fear on his face intensified as the intruder decided that my father was a weaker target than Edward Kenway.

He came barreling down the steps and I screamed. I turned to move or run and found our path was blocked by another intruder. In a matter of seconds, Edward had closed the distance between himself and the intruder, their swords clanging loudly. My stomach churned again as the intruder screamed, my grandfather's blade delivering the killing blow.

He tumbled over the banister, soon followed by Edward. The boy's mother, my grandmother, screamed his name in fear. I was beginning to panic now. I wanted this dream to end because I didn't want to see what was going to happen to my grandfather. As he ran through the corridors, another intruder ran up behind my grandmother and held a blade to her throat. I whimpered and watched helplessly, unable to make the slightest difference.

In a few quick motions however, I witnessed something truly horrible. My father had picked up the dead intruder's sword and promptly stabbed his mother's assailant through the eye socket. I truly felt now that I was going to be sick. I'd never seen so much blood and death before, let alone a child kill a grown man.

Holding his mother up, my father stumbled down the stairs and looked off in the direction that his father had gone. I didn't hear what he said next to his mother, but whatever it was had upset her. But it didn't seem to matter. Sounds of battle were echoing across the mansion, and his father needed help.

Although I dreaded what I was about to experience, I followed him anyways, knowing that I ultimately had no choice. When we crossed the threshold to the room, I couldn't contain my scream. My grandfather was kneeling on the ground, with a sword protruding from his chest. With tears now soaking my cheeks, I scrunched my eyes closed and sobbed. I didn't want to see this anymore.

When I opened my eyes next, I was back in my room, lying under numerous blankets. The mansion was quiet and there were no signs of smoke or intruders. As I wiped my eyes, I saw that my tears had thoroughly soaked through my pillow. Sweat dripped from my brow and I realized that I was tossing and turning violently enough to wrap myself in my bedsheets.

Sniffling, I disentangled myself and cautiously slid out of bed and walked to my door. It pulled open and creaked, and I peered around the hallway for signs of intruders. When I was sure that no one was around, I slid through the doorway and rushed over to my father's door, afraid that something was behind me.

I gave the knob an experimental turn, and was relieved when the door wasn't locked. With my heart still racing, I scurried into my father's room and climbed underneath the blankets. I latched around his arm, with my cheek pressed against his shoulder. He didn't stir at the intrusion, and I was glad for it. I didn't want to explain that horrible dream to him.

He only stirred once in the middle of the night, and I was relieved that he didn't return me to my own bed.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry for the sporadic updates. I've been getting a few questions as to when Connor is going to show up. He'll be showing up pretty soon but I won't be telling you exactly when. Anyways, this was a scene from Assassin's Creed: Forsaken in which Haytham witnessed his Father being killed. I hope I didn't ruin it for anyone! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
